Not What I Seem
by heaven-sent-angel1
Summary: Parties, Cars, Clothes and everything money can buy. And yet, all this is not enough. All she wants is to be a normal girl. AU
1. Rich little Princess

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did but I don't, nor do I own any of the characters from the show, but I am bound to add others that come from my warpped imagination so they DO belong to me, as does this story line.

* * *

Italics are thoughts and " " are speach

**Not What I Seem**

**Chapter One**

"Miiiinnnnnaaa!"

Serena whined lying across her once neatly made bed. Her room looked like a bomb had hit it, and her best friend and cousin Mina Simpson was inside Serena's walk in closet throwing yet more clothes on the floor.

"Jesus, Serena! Must you complain so loudly?" Mina stuck her head out of the closet and eyed Serena, making a face at her.

"Well if you didn't force me to go to these stupid 'coming out' parties and make me dress up like the stuck-up perfect princess we both know I'm not!" She paused to take a breath, "then I wouldn't be complaining at all now would I?"

"Just shut-up Serena and help me find something for you to wear, I mean God! How revealing are some of these clothes?"

"Get off my back Mina. You have most of the same things in your closet at home and we both know it. Your only problem is that people know I'm not the spoilt little princess you still pretend to be and that pisses you off!"

Serena rolled over on her bed and looked at where she knew Mina would stick her head out of the closet and got ready to shield herself from whatever Mina was planning to throw at her.  
  
Serenity Celeste, (known to her friends as Serena) came from an extremely well-to-do family, her father was one of the most popular fashion designers in all of Australia, and probably most of the world and she was the heiress to millions. At 17, Serena had it all, money, looks and popularity and she knew it.  
  
Mina was Serena's cousin; they had practically grown up together, when Serena's mother died in a horrible accident when she was 10, Serena started spending more and more time at Mina's place since her father was always away. Mina was 17 as well and although both had a wild streak Mina preferred to hide hers from wealthy society whereas Serena...well Serena couldn't really give a shit.  
  
"What about this one Mina?"

Serena said holding up a floor length black dress that had been lying underneath all the clothes on her bed. It had an extremely low V-cut neck that ties up as a halter at the top. It had no back to it and sparkled as it moved. It looked like the night sky on a perfectly clear night with no moon and the stars sparkling.

Mina stuck her head out to door and looked at Serena then at the dress...her mouth fell open as she tried to figure out how she had missed it before...they could have been almost ready if she hadn't spent so much time 'helping' Serena find something to wear to the ball

"Its perfect Serena!" _I bet she was hiding that just so she could laugh at me wasting my time trying to find something_ "Now get ready we only have about an hour till we need to leave"

Serena smiled sweetly as Mina left the room and walked to the guest room where Serena assumed she would be fuming about having to waste so much time trying to find something for her to wear. She walked over to her elegant black and silver vanity mirror and started to brush her hair. Her silvery blonde hair reached half way down her back and curled up at the ends. After putting it up in a high bun with bits falling down around her face curled to perfection she started to apply her make-up. Her silver eye shadow made her sky blue eyes seem even brighter and the dark mascara and eye liner gave her a dark mysterious look about her. 

_ I wonder if there will be anyone worth talking to tonight_

She made a face at herself as if scolding herself for even thinking such a stupid thing._ Bloody hell of course there wont be anyone there, these balls always include the same stuck-up princesses_. "I don't even know why they invite me" _Because I have more money then all of them put together that's why and they know that if they invite Mina that I will end up coming as well._

Serena preferred to have nothing to do with the well-to-do community if she could help it, with the exception of Mina and her aunt, Serena had little contact with any of them and preferred to spend her time with people she labeled as 'normal'. She enjoyed spending her evenings at the night clubs in town, she had dozens of friends there…she had never told any of them where she came from though with a few exceptions, she didn't want people to like her because of her money.

Serena walked out of her bedroom suit and started to walk down the stairs where Mina was looking at her watch and tapping her foot. She laughed to herself, Mina wasn't the most patient person she knew.

"Christ Serena could you take any more ti…..Damn girl you look good" Mina looked on in aw of her cousin, Serena was gorgeous she looked like some sort of goddess and she walked down the stairs with an air of confidence that Mina could only ever wish to have.

Like Serena, Mina hated going to these balls but unlike Serena, Mina cared what these 'blue-blooded' people thought of her, Mina was seen as the perfect daughter and a model of society, people wondered how she could have turned out this way growing up with Serena who was well…not.

"Yea yea…whatever Mina" Serena said looking up at her.

Mina was wearing a light yellow dress. It was simple yet elegant, with simple thin straps holding it up and it reached her knee's. Her hair was out as usual and her normal red bow had been replaced with a sparkling golden one. Her makeup was done lightly with gold glitter eye shadow and some blush and lip gloss. She looked beautiful.

Serena laughed, Mina looked the complete opposite to herself although they had both grown up together and they knew each other inside and out, Serena could never quite understand why Mine placed so much importance on fitting in.

"Come on Princess lets go out and play nice."

Serena constantly made fun of Mina's thoughts on at least acting proper when around these people and had been calling her Princess for as long as she could remember.

"Don't call me that! You can be such a bitch sometimes Sere!"

Laughing to two walked out of the doors towards the waiting stretch limo outside.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok this is one of my first fanfictions published, I do have another one which I have up here so please check it out. I have the next few chapters written already but I want to see what people think before I add them so if you don't review you wont read anymore. I don't care if you tell me you hate it I love to hear what people think it helps me decide where to take the story next. I am doing year 12 at the moment as well so along with all the study and exams I have a life to fit in between writing all this so bear with me if I don't update as offern as you wish I did. R&R ta guys. Heaven Sent Angel 


	2. don't force me to be something I'm not

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the charecters from the manga or anime, I do however own this storyline as well as any other additional charecters that come from my twisted mind at any point. Don't sue me, it would cost you more then you would actually get.

* * *

** Not What I Seem**

**Chapter 2 - I'm gonna show my true colours**

The two girls sat in silence to the ball, both lost in their own thoughts. The stars above them twinkled brightly and the full moon shone down on them casting a dull glow over the earth, lighting up the night for all those who dared to venture out into the darkness.

Serena sat looking out the window thinking about how she could get away from the party early,

"Hey Mina?"

Mina stirred from her thoughts as she noticed Serena waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yea Sere?"

"What time does this thing go till tonight? I mean you know I love spending time with you, but I sorta promised the girls at Starz that I might possibly rock up there at some point tonight."

Mina smiled, _Serena you will never change will you_

"Ummm I'm not really sure Sere...but I sure as hell wouldn't mind leaving early. Why don't we make an appearance and we can leave at about 9ish and tell them mother wants us at home for something?"

Serena almost leaped out of her seat, and probably would have if she wasn't wearing her seatbelt.

"You're the best Mina!" She squealed.

Mina held her hands over her ears, Serena's squeal was something that could deafen a normal person.

Mina turned back to the window and stared out the window. She looked up at the stars and instantly spotted the planet Venus, shining brightly in the night sky it was the second brightest light in the sky tonight, second only to them moon. She felt a calming influence from the bright planet and smiled as she aloud herself to daydream.  
  
For the rest of the drive to the ball, Serena couldn't stop thinking about how much more fun she would have at the club later, pulling out her mobile phone she decided to call her friend Raye and find out who would be there tonight.  
  
Raye was one of Serena's best friends and one of the only people who knew about Serena's background. They had met one night after both being kicked out of a club for being under-age. Since then they had swapped stories and together that had made getting into clubs underage an art form, and nobody ever questioned their ages. Raye never became as close to Mina as she had with Serena but they always got along, Raye knew about Mina's rebellious streak but respected Serena for it more because the girl had the guts to make it known where as her cousin still hid behind her rich girl appearance. Something that pissed Raye off on more then one occasion.  
  
Raye herself didn't come from a well to do family. Her father had run out on them shortly after Raye had turned 8 and her mother had remarried a wonderful man who treated Raye like his own daughter. He had a son, named Andrew who was slightly older then Raye and the two bonded instantly. When Raye was 12, and Andrew was 16, her step-father died of a heart attack and once again Raye and her mother were left alone, this time her mother also had Andrew to support now. Raye's mother began to work double shifts at the local supermarket just to support her family.

Raye had tried numerous times to get a job. Her mother had started off trying to help her daughter acquire jobs starting off with one at the supermarket, when the young girl was only 13 years old. Raye only lasted a week at that particular job because the supervisor was hitting on her, and rather tell her mother whom she knew needed the job she became a total klutz so that the supervisor had no choice other then to fire her. Raye had been through numerous jobs since, working in small supermarkets or fast food outlets, usually she had the same problem, she looked a lot older then her young age, which therefore resulted in older men making passes at her. For now Raye was once again unemployed.  
  
It only rung twice before Raye picked up the phone. Obviously expecting Serena's call.

"That better be you Serena, if you ditch me again tonight I'll never forgive you!"

Serena giggled at her best friend

"Hey Raye, you want to repeat that, some bitch was screaming at you in the background I couldn't hear you over the noise she was making"

Raye fumed at Serena's comment, but laughed at the same time

"You better be coming tonight Sere, I'm sick of having all the guys asking where you are, and why your never there anymore."

"I never knew I caused you so much trouble" Serena faked a hurt cry.

Raye laughed, this was a game the two of them played quite often, Serena knew that Raye really didn't mind, as far as Raye was concerned if Serena wasn't there then she got more attention, even though she thought of Sere as a sister.

"Damn right you should be sorry girl! There are more guys asking why your not there then there are asking me if I want to dance or if I want a drink..."

Serena laughed,

"Bite me bitch! You know I'll be there wouldn't miss it for the world we'll be there around 10ish. Who else is going to be there?"

Raye smiled, she missed Serena and Mina, they didn't see each other anywhere near enough these days.

"Ummm well Lita and Ami will be there, of course, umm and Ann and her boyfriend...ummm what's his name again? Oh yea...Alan! Are going...oh yea and tell Mina that Andrew is going to be there as well..." Raye grinned evilly.  
  
Andrew and Raye had always gotten along better then any other brother and sister Serena had ever met, Serena mused it must be because of their difficult childhood and their ability to relate to each other so well. Raye always commented that it was a shame he was family otherwise she would have snagged him for herself.

The two were complete opposites, Andrew was blonde with sea-green eyes that seemed to twinkle with mischief, he was tall, about 6'2 and extremely well built. Serena had for a long time wanted Andrew, but when they started to get closer the lust she originally felt for him turned into a sort of sisterly love. Andrew felt the same way for Serena, he would never admit to people that he ever saw her in any other way the a brother would a sister.

The two had come to the conclusion about there feelings pretty quickly after one hot steamy night of alcohol and passion between them it was the next morning when Serena and Andrew woke up in each others arms that they realized how they felt for each other, occasionally they joke about it but no one else was ever told.  
  
After a while Serena had the best idea and decided to try and get Mina and Andrew together, as far as she was concerned they were the 'perfect couple' if there ever was one. They had met just after Serena had met them all, and she was so proud of being the one to introduce them to 'true love' if there ever was such a thing. They flirted constantly but so far, it had resulted in very little and Serena was beginning to doubt her capabilities as a matchmaker.

Andrew had eventually fallen madly in love with Mina after getting over the opinion that she was just another stuck up rich blonde who knew nothing about making it on her own in the world. He came to the realization that the only true part of that comment is the blonde. A fact they all constantly made fun of her for.

Mina in return had fallen head over heals for Andrew. She would always stare into space and get this dreamy look on her face when his name was mentioned and the girls would let her daydream for a little while till Serena would get sick of it and scream  
  
_"Someone get me a damn bucket!"  
_  
Serena covered the phone and turned to Mina,

"You'll never guess who will be at the club tonight." Mina shrugged.

Annoyed at being torn from her daydreams about Andy.

"Sere don't play games, just tell me, we are going to be at Michelle's party soon." S

erena laughed to herself.

"Never mind hun I guess you'll find out when we get there"

"Fine Sere"

She settled herself back into the comfortable position she was in and continued to dream about how a relationship with Andrew would really be like. She imagined him bringing her flowers and showering her with kisses. She pictured them sitting in front of a fire and him making slow romantic love to her in the afterglow of the fire.

_'I wish'_  
  
Serena turned back to the phone trying not to laugh and continued on with her conversation.

"Why didn't you tell her Sere?"

"She'll find out later, Anyway, who else, quick I'm gonna be at the ball soon."

Raye racked her brain for other people who were coming. Then it hit her,

_Shit! I wonder how Sere will take it_

"Oh yea well...ummm...Beryl will sorta be there as well..."

"That's ok Raye, I wont let her ruin my night, that stupid bitch isn't worth my time"  
  
Beryl and Serena had gone to school together, as far as Sere was concerned Beryl was like a fly, an ugly red headed fly whose main purpose in life was to piss off Serena and attempt to make her life difficult.

Beryl had had a thing for Andrew not long ago, and hated it when Serena rubbed in the fact that Andrew wasn't interested in anyone other then Mina.

The two had always competed in everything, Serena would score well on a test, Beryl would spread it around that she cheated. Serena would get asked out on a date, Beryl would tell peopled that Serena was a player and she was easy. Now it was true there, Serena was a player, but Beryl was the one who was easy, her popularity came from all the guys (and occasionally the odd girl or two) that she screwed in the back of there car or behind the school buildings.  
  
The limo pulled to a stop at the rather large gates of the Rosenberg mansion.

"Ahh Crap! Raye I gotta go, we're here, I'll ring you back when we leave...is that ok?"

"Yea that's kool Sere, I'll cya later babe."

"Bye Raye"  
  
Serena put the phone in her bag as she stepped out of the car. Pasting a stunning smile on her face she followed Mina into the house.  
  
The mansion rose high above the ground. It was a beautiful white 4 story home that was lit up pushing away the darkness like the people inside feared that they would no longer be safe if it crept too close to them. The beautiful fountain out the front was lit up as the house and the cherubs spouted water from their mouths into the shallow pool that lay below. The long driveway was lined with brightly shining torches that led right up to the large set of stairs that rose to the impressive front door. For anyone else this house was something to marvel at, the people that entered to huge open doors however noticed nothing about the impressive state of the home with a wave of their hands. This house was what they were used to, anything less and they would not be seen in it.  
  
A butler, stood at the top of the grand staircase that was covered in a thick red carpet, the sort of thing you would expect to see for royalty, of course these people saw themselves as royalty so once again, they expected nothing less.

The butler was an old man, who seemed to Serena to be about 50ish, he was wearing a very smart looking black tuxedo with tails and a gold vest over his white shirt. The Rosenberg family obviously wanted to show that they were nothing lower then the best and from what Sere could see, the people down stairs were impressed.

She smiled to the butler as she told him their names, something which she knew she didn't have to do, her family was extremely well known, and her aunt was good friends with Michelle's mother.

The butler known as Giles announced them as they started the ascend down the huge winding staircase He coughed once to get peoples attention then introduced them to the guests as they walked down the stairs into the ball room.

"May I present Ms. Mina Love and Ms. Serenity Celeste"  
  
People looked up to see the two beautiful women walking down the stairs.

Many of the men received slaps over the head once their dates caught them almost drooling at the sight of the two gorgeous women gliding down the grand stair case.

The women around the room gave the two filthy looks,

_If looks could kill..._ Serena thought but her smile never once faulted and she met the eyes of every women in the room making them look down in embarrassment of being caught in their jealousy.  
  
Michelle turned up to set eyes upon Serena and Mina coming towards her, excusing herself from her small group of friends she walked towards them to welcome them.

Serena and Mina had already been taken aside and were in the middle of a conversation with two handsome young men who had wasted no time in ditching their dates and introducing themselves.  
  
"Ladies, thank you so much for coming."

Mina turned towards Michelle.

"Why Good evening, Michelle, what a wonderful party, congratulations."  
  
Michelle was slightly surprised that Serenity had decided to attend the ball, she had only invited her because her mother had suggested it and because if she became close friends with Serenity then just maybe she could benefit from her fathers designer company.

Michelle's family wasn't one of the most prominent in the area, she had had a good upbringing and they were well known but in comparison to Serenity Celeste and Mina Love she couldn't even imagine the wealth they had power over.  
  
Pasting on a fake smile she turned to Serena, almost dismissing Mina.

Mina stood in the background glaring at Michelle and rolled her eyes. Serena stifled a giggle at the face Mina made before she turned and went back to her conversation with one of the dashing young men.

Serena turned back to Michelle.

_May as well play nice_

She smiled gratefully as she listened to Michelle's meaningless chatter.

"Serenity, glad you could make it, come you just MUST meet everyone, they are all dying to speak with you"

Rolling her eyes at Michelle's pathetic attempt at sucking up and gaining her friendship.

Serena mumbled under her breath... "I very much doubt that"

But instead replied "Oh, Michelle it was lovely talking, but Mina and I were actually in the middle of a delightful conversation with these gentlemen here so if you'll excuse us we really can't be rude and just leave them here when they have taken the effort to make us feel welcome"  
  
Giving Michelle her trademark dazzling smile, Serena turned back to the guys standing to her side patiently waiting for her to turn her attention back to them

"SO...ummm, so sorry I didn't catch your names?"

The taller of the two introduced them,

"Hi, I'm Jake Spellman and this is my friend Chris Redding, you don't like Michelle very much do you?"

Serena battered her eyelashes giving them her innocent look that never failed

_'Stupid fools do they honestly think they even have any chance with Mina and I?'_

"Nice to meet you Jake, I'm Serenity and this is my lovely cousin Mina, and well...I wouldn't be here if I didn't like Michelle would I?"

_'yawn these boys are so preppy it is making me sick'_  
  
**#Serena's point of view#**

Jake seemed to think about this comment for a while probably trying to deiced whether or not I was being serious or not.

He wasn't bad looking for a rich snob, which is what I automatically assumed he was. He was tall, about 6'1, he brown eyes and shinning brown hair that shone like the reflection the lights overhead. He had well defined features to his face, but of course I could easily pick out the imperfections, his nose pointed up at the ends, it gave new meaning to the phrase _"speaking over your nose at someone"_. He had a well chiseled chin and a good tan that I very much doubted was from the sun rather then a tanning booth at a beauty parlor. He was wearing a dark blue suit which probably cost him more then it would to pay all the debts of the worlds third world countries.

Poor Mina, that Chris guy may as well be drooling on her shoulder, its sickening I better get us away for a while I'm sure we could go mingle or something, but hmmm well its not like anyone here will be much more interesting then these two.

"So beautiful,"

Huh? Is he talking to me? Oh damn he is looking at me, looks like he figured it out.

"This place is sorta noisy...you wanna like get outta here and go and umm maybe talk a while?"

Oh god! The look in his eyes when he asked if I wanted to talk. Talking is the last thing on his mind.

He looked at me like I was a piece of meat, a very expensive piece of meat, but nothing more. Putting on my most disappointed face I sighed,

"Oh I really wish I could but I have to stay here with my cousin I promised her I wouldn't leave her alone for too long and well we have to be home pretty early...speaking of Mina where has that girl gotten to?"

Omg! I sooo have to save her he is like attached to her that is really gross. I looked at my watch 9:55pm, perfect time to leave.

"Mina sweetie, we really must start to say goodbye to Michelle remember we did promise we would be back at your place by 10:30, you don't want your mother to worry now do you?" Man she owes me big time now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ten minutes later in the limo.  
**  
"Thank you so much Sere, that guy was filthy, but what took you so long I mean God how much did you want me to suffer?"

Mina huffed, she tried to look like she was slightly mad at Sere but she couldn't hide how happy she really was to get out of that place. Everyone there had been so stuffy, and that Chris, she shivered at just the thought of his greasy hands on her.

Serena smiled her little innocent smile, usually it worked on anyone, but of course Mina knew her so damn well she was one of the few exceptions.

"Don't look at me like that Serenity Celeste you know it won't bloody work!"

"Ok Mina I'm sorry, maybe next time you wont drag me along to those boring charity balls they are so dull you know I hate those things and yet you dragged me along anyway"

"Alright just drop it already Sere we have ten minutes to get rid of these gowns and find something a little more suitable to wear to the club,"

Then she looked over at Serena,

"Think you can actually be ready that soon or should I call the girls and tell them we'll meet them next week, hopefully you might have an outfit by then"

Mina laughed as Serena threw her lip-gloss at her.

"Nobody likes a smart ass Mina. Now shut-up I thought ahead and have already chosen my outfit"

Mina just rolled her eyes "Yea right Sere"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- Skipping a little bit  
  
The limo was only ten minutes away from the Moonlit Starz club, and they were 5 minutes early to Mina's surprise.

The girls were now dressed much more appropriately in Serena's opinion.

Mina was wearing tight black low-cut pants that zipped up at the sides and a yellow corset top showing off all her curves in all the right places, her hair was out and now had in it her trade-mark red bow in it.  
  
Serena was wearing a tight black skirt that came just up to mid thigh and a silver halter-neck top with silver platform shoes. Her hair had been taken out of the bun on top of her head and was now out and spilling half way down her back in golden waves curling at the ends.  
  
Serena was going over their plan of action as neither of the girl ever ended up going home after they had been at the club and they always had good excuses sorted out.

"So Mina you told your mum that we were going back to my place right?"

"yea Sere of course and I told her that and then I told her we might end up at one of the other girls places so I would have my mobile phone on at all times" she sighed "this perfect daughter crap shits me sometimes it takes so much bloody effort to make her think I am the perfect daughter"

"Uhuh whatever. Oh umm yea by the way Min I forgot to tell you Andy is gonna be there"

_ Ahhhh I'm gonna be in Shit now I can't believe I forgot to tell her_

"WHAT!?!?!" Mina was screaming now "You are SO dead Serenity Celeste! I can't believe you didn't tell me HE was going to be there. How could you do this to me?"

"Hey baby, chill! I mean come on girl think about it, you look hot and we both know it, if I had told you, then you would have been stressing all night"

Mina huffed and went back to starring out the window. Serena took this as defeat and went back to thinking about all the hot guys she was planning on hooking up with tonight.

* * *

Authers Note: Well there yas go, It took me a while but I finally got it done, hope yas liked it, Again I have alot more of the story written it is just a case of perfecting it so that I'm happy enough with it to post. Please read and review, I live on reviews I don't care if you hate it just please tell me they help me write.

Not: guys I'm doing year 12 at the moment so I spend most of my time studying, and when I'm not studying I'm out partying with my friends, I write whenever I have enough time to get some serious work done so I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible

luv yas. Heaven Sent Angel


	3. the gang

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did but I don't, nor do I own any of the characters from the show, but I am bound to add others that come from my warpped imagination so they DO belong to me, as does this story line

* * *

**Not What I Seem**

**Chapter 3**

The limo pulled up outside the club, as far as the girls could see, the line outside the door went half-way down the block.

The club itself was lit up like a light show. The large black brick building, which seemed to be deserted during the day, came to life at night. It had a red carpet that led from the street to the door and the bouncer was standing at the font of the line checking ids and letting only a few people in at a time. It was a popular spot for the so called "in crowd".

They both stepped out of the limo and walked over to the door. Both being regulars here, as well as good friends with the bouncer, neither had to worry about the long hike to the end of the line which was out of sight by now.

Serena flashed her dazzling smile towards Nephrite as he opened the door for them. Nephrite had known Serena since she started coming to the club about 2 years ago. He had discovered their real ages not long after, but promised that he would not say anything as long as they were positive there was no way of them being caught.

Serena knew the real reason was that he was into her good friend; Lita, it was just a shame the girl never noticed him cause he was quite a looker. He stood high above Serena and Mina, about 6'3 with dark brown wavy hair that hung just below his shoulders; he had amusing green eyes, which sparkled like stars. He had well defined features and a great tan.

"Evening ladies, hope your having a great night."

"Hey Neph, are the rest of the girls here yet?"

"Sure Sere, Raye and Ami just got here, and Lita and the latest boyfriend of the week have been here for about an hour"

He rolled his eyes and tried to hide the fact that he was jealous of Lita's boyfriend. Serena stifled a giggle, of course she noticed the slight uncomfortable look he had.

"Hey Mina haven't seen you around in a while"

Mina looked around as if she just noticed he was talking to her.

"Oh hey Neph" then she smiled then looked around awkwardly as if searching for someone.

"Is Andrew here?"

Nephrite laughed to himself, like everyone else he knew about Andrew and Mina being like totally in love with each other.

"Yea Mina he's here, him some of the other guys got here just before Raye and Ami."

Mina looked relieved and smiled for the first time since they had stepped out of the limo that night.

"Heaps kool, thanks Neph, see ya later"

"Bye girls, have fun"

He fully opened to door to allow them both to walk inside then closed it softly behind them, the noise from outside was muted by the loud music being played inside the club.

The two girls walked into the club, music blaring so loud they could hardly hear themselves think, they did their lap around the room checking out who was here then they walked over to their regular table where the rest of the group was sitting.

The group smiled and waved at the two as they neared them. Raye and Ami were the first to stand up. Raye hugged the two girls followed by Ami.  
  
Raye was the perfect example of a dark beauty, the envy of most women she ever met; she had long silky black hair that went half-way down her back and dark mysterious almost purple eyes (close friends knew she wore purple contacts for the effect). All year round Raye had the perfect tan, adding to the exotic picture she made. She was wearing a short black dress that came to mid thigh and had red flames along the bottom of it, it was held up by two thin straps, and she was wearing a cute pair of red high heals.  
  
Ami, like always looked stunning but in a more innocent way. Ami had short shoulder length black hair that had dark blue streaks through it. She had sparkling dark blue eyes, which usually showed she knew more then she let known. She was wearing a black knee length skirt and a corset style dark blue top that laced up in the front with midnight blue stiletto heals. Ami was by far the quietest one of the group, she was working to be a doctor and when she wasn't out clubbing with the girls she had her nose buried in some medical book with a title too difficult for the general population to pronounce.  
  
Serena looked over towards the bar and saw Lita standing by it practically having sex on the bar stool with some guy, whom Serena assumed to be boyfriend number 'god knows' of the week. Lita looked over and waved to Serena and Mina, dragging 'Mr. whatever his name was' behind her she walked over to hug the girls.  
  
"Hey Sere, Min, how are yas? Didn't think you were actually going to show tonight."

Serena hugged Lita followed by Mina.

"Hey girl, I'm good, of course we came, had to catch up on all the goss and meet this handsome guy here."

Serena nodded towards the guy with Lita.  
  
Lita was a beautiful girl, she has long wavy brown hair; which was generally in a high ponytail, and sparkling green eyes, that could flare up at you if she was mad, but were gentle and calming most of the time. Her eyes resembled her personality, she could be quite intimidating if the need arose but mostly she was a calming influence on all the girls. Lita was taller then all the other girls; about 5'10 she was wearing tight flared jeans with an army looking tank top and high back boots, she had her hair up in her everyday ponytail yet as always looked absolutely great.  
  
Before Serena met Lita she may have been slightly intimidated by her, she had once had a problem getting into fights and was a bit of a tom boy. But since Serena and Mina had known her Lita had changed and now got into less fights, although the people she hung out with sometimes, weren't the sort of people you would want to run into alone. Serena loved Lita but was better friends with Ami and Raye, Lita and Mina were best friends and Lita was the only person in the world who knew Mina as well as Serena.  
  
Lita laughed and turned around at the sound of her boyfriends cough.

"Oh yea guys this is... ummm... Luke!"

Luke smiled at everyone as they introduced themselves and he tried to ignore the obvious fact that Lita only just remembered his name. Lita sat down next to Mina and started talking about something and the rest of the girls sat down and started to chat about the guys that were here. Luke looked bored just standing next to Lita so he leaned down and whispered something into her ear and then with her nod of approval he walked off to a group of guys he obviously knew.  
  
Serena turned to Lita.

"So where did this one come from Lita, is this actually serious or just another guy to drop when you get sick of him?"

"Shut-up bitch, your one to talk Sere"

Serena laughed at Lita's comment

"Whatever you reckon Lita...soo....how serious is it?"

Lita looked thoughtful for a moment then laughed

"Sere you know me better then that, screw being serious I'm only in it for a good time it's not my fault he doesn't realize that."

Serena smiled

"figured"

_that poor guy I wonder if he knows what he is getting into_

"So where did you meet him?"

"He is actually a friend of mine..."

They all turned around to see Alan and his girlfriend Ann, walk up the stairs to the table. Everyone said hi then Alan continued.

"I introduced Luke to Lita, she was lonely and I figured she needed someone to keep her occupied and Luke is a nice guy and I figured they would hit it off...who'd have known I was right"

Ann and Alan weren't as close as the rest of the group, they were sort of outsiders but they all got along well enough. They both looked very much alike, people occasionally mistook them for brother and sister, and this was something they were both very defensive about.  
  
The group all sat down and talked about what they had all been doing lately and all caught up on the latest gossip.

Raye told them about her newest search for a job and the action on the beach, her second favorite place in the world (after the club with the girls), Lita gave them some more information on Luke, and Allan and Ann explained how they knew him and filled in details which Lita wasn't quite sure on, which was pretty much everything but how he looks and how good he was in bed. Ami tried for about 2 minutes to explain the newest study on cell research or something till Lita went over and bought her a drink just to shut her up.

After all the gossip they all turned on Mina to try and find out what was going on between her and Andrew. Raye was mad because normally Andrew told her everything, this was the one exception.

"Come on Mina! Spill girl. You and Drew. What's going on?"

Mina shyly looked away as she blushed

"Please guys, there is nothing going on I promise that if there was you would be the first ones to know, but at this rate I don't think anything ever will happen, I think he is only interested in me as a friend"

Sadly she looked down and tried not to look too disappointed. Raye laughed

"God honey, are you blind or something? You are like his life, which is pretty pathetic seeing how there is nothing going on between the two of you yet. Your all he ever asks about and all he ever talks about. And you think he only wants to be friends! God and I thought Serena was thick"

Serena's ears perked up at this comment

"I resent that Raye! I'm not thick I just have to keep to losers on your toes!"

"Uhuh, yea whatever Sere. Look Mina I promise that if you made a move then he wouldn't turn you down."

Mina smiled at Raye and muttered some agreement

"Ok Raye."  
  
Serena sat by and only half listened, her attention was more focused on watching the couples wistfully on the dance floor. Mina turned towards Serena and saw the distant look in her eye. She felt sad for her cousin, Serena didn't let her guard down very often but when she knew no one was paying attention her uncaring outer appearance disappeared and she let herself feel again.  
  
**#Serena's point of view#**  
  
I sat there watching all the happy couples dancing to the slow song that had come on, I smiled wistfully at how in love some of them seemed. I missed that sometimes, sure I knew that love brought pain and hurt and I protected myself from that by not getting seriously involved with any guy, but I missed the happiness and the tender loving words from the person you loved, I missed all the good bits that you didn't get when you were only in the relationship for a good roll in the hay and nothing more.  
  
I knew Mina had seen me watching the people dancing, she is the only one who understands why I shut myself off from the world, I love the rest of my friends, but it was a big enough step telling them about who my father was and that I had grown up in what they would class as 'upper society', I couldn't yet tell them the rest of my horrible secrets. It was enough having Mina understand, I don't want pity.  
  
**#Back to me#  
**  
"Hi I'm Diamond."

Serena looked up, torn from her thoughts, amazed to see a man staring down at her, he was easily 6'2 and he had broad shoulders and what she assumed to be under his tight black shirt to be a well toned chest. He had silvery blonde shoulder length hair and icy blue eyes that Sere could see herself reflected in.

Serena smiled sweetly and stood up the top of her head only reaching the top of his shoulders. She extended her hand gracefully.

"Hi, I'm Serena nice to meet you."

Diamond took her hand and kissed the top of it softly,

"Lovely" he whispered.

Serena looked up, "excuse me?"

_I heard exactly what he said but its best to make sure I heard correctly_

Diamond looked her straight in the eyes

"I said lovely, your name is as beautiful as the exquisite creature it belongs to; I don't believe I have ever set my eyes on such enchanting beauty before. Care to dance sweet Serena?"

_Man, he's good with the lines, this could prove to be interesting_

Serena smirked to herself,

_This could be fun_

"I'd love to Diamond."

Diamond, who had yet to let go of Serena's hand smiled graciously at the rest of the table. Serena allowed herself to be slowly led to the dance floor amidst the sweating couples, dancing furiously to the beat of the music. Lita gave Serena two thumbs up and the rest of the girls waved good luck to her.

The couple moved onto the dance floor and started dancing to the fast paced music that was playing. Serena expertly swung her hips in beat to the music and became one with it; she noticed that Diamond too was an excellent dancer which surprised her.

For a while they danced, both becoming sweaty, each hoping for a slower song to be played, for them to breath but also to test the boundaries of the other.

As the music finally slowed down the two moved closer together, molding their hot sweaty bodies together. Serena moved her small fragile hands up along his strong chest and wove her hands around his neck. Diamond placed his hands lightly on her hips as he pulled her closer to him, and they started to dance as one in beat with the slow music.

Serena rested her head on his chest as she slowed her breathing down and allowed herself to enjoy the feel of having him close to her. She inhaled his scent, and pressed herself up against him. Hearing him groan under his breath she smiled to herself.

Diamond groaned under his breath and looked down and the girl in his arms. He smirked, he knew who she really was, and he knew everything about her and the more he discovered about the minx in his arms, the more he wanted her. He was accustomed to getting everything he wanted, and Serenity Celeste was no exception to this rule.

Diamond came from an extremely well to do family who had just moved into the area which worked to his advantage, he didn't want Serena knowing he was wealthy, once she figured that out he knew she would run. His father was one of the most sort after lawyers in the business and never lost a case and Diamond, although being only 21 owned an extremely prosperous computer company from which he made millions. Having Serenity Celeste for his very own would only add to his wealth, making him the most powerful man on the planet.  
  
Serena shifted in his arms slightly so she could gaze up at his face.

"So Diamond, tell me a little about yourself..."

Diamond was a little startled, he didn't expect this question.

"Well, I work the bar at a small restaurant down town..." and as he went on rattling off the simple record he had made up for himself they continued to dance slowly to the music, completely unaware of the dark stranger sitting at the bar watching them closley.

* * *

Dum Dum Dum (insert dramatic music). There ya go guys. The next chapter is up! I'm sorry about what happend last time to all you who realized that instead of posting a new chapter I really only fixed up the last one because I wasn't completly happy with it. But to make it up to yas I got this one up as quickly as possible. Hope yas all like it and please even if you don't like it can you review, i love to hear what people think it helps me write.

Don't forget guys I'm doing year 12 atm so I don't have that much time to write, keep with me and I'll get it done asap. R&R luv yas Heaven Sent Angel


	4. The Diamond and the Dark Prince

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did, but I don't, nor do I own any of the other charecters from the show, but I am bound to come up with additional charecters that come from my warped little mine, those I DO own as I do this storyline._

* * *

**Not What I Seem**

**Chapter 4**

_they continued to dance slowly to the music, completely unaware of the dark stranger sitting at the bar watching them closley_...

He looked away from the couple slowly dancing to the gentle melody of the music coming over the speakers. Picking up his glass of Jack Daniels he dank it all at once, closing his eyes enjoying the slight burning sensation as it made its way down his throat. Slamming the glass back down on the bar he surveyed the room. He then turned back to the couple dancing and watched the blonde angel in Diamonds arms.

He watched her shift slightly in his arms to peer up into his eyes and ask him something. What it was she said was inaudible to him but the way her beautiful lips shaped whatever the words were and how her body swayed and moved in perfect timing with the music made her seem, to him, the perfect picture of perfection.

Closing his eyes he wished himself in Diamonds place, he felt her twirling her gentle delicate fingers through his dark hair and could feel her warmth radiating off her as he held her in his arms on the dance floor.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts as a voice found its way to his ears.

"DARIEN!"

He shook his head slightly as he noticed the angel and Diamond were no longer in his line of sight as he turned towards the origin of the voice calling his name.

"Jeez man I have called your name about five times, what was going through that head of yours?"

"Never mind Mal, Just get me another drink will ya."

Malachite looked at the now empty glass sitting on the bar and shook his head

"Whoever she is man, she isn't worth this, I'm not giving you anymore, sorry dude, but I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself."

Darien looked up at the man standing by the bar, a man who had been his friend for as long as he could remember; glaring up at him in defiance Darien finally relented and bowed his head in defeat.

"Yea ok Mal, I guess your right. Just get me a coke thanks man."

Malachite walked over to the fridge and produced to glass of icy coke to Darien before getting back to work and serving the rest of the customers, leaving Darien to his thoughts.

He looked back out towards the dance floor, hoping that the crowd that had crowded in his line of view had thinned out a little.  
  
**#Darien's point of view#**  
  
I sat at the bar and watched the couple dancing. She was an angel, what is she doing, dancing with that monster? I know what Diamond is up to.

You don't live with someone for most of your life without being able to eventually tell what they are thinking or their motives behind the things they do.

Normally I honestly couldn't give a shit about what young girl he fucks over. Usually they deserve it, but this one, why do I feel she is different? Why is it I feel drawn to her, feel the need to protect? Especially from the monster who is Diamond.

Just looking at her, I could feel her warmth, her love for life, but it was also obvious that she hid it behind a cold uncaring mask, behind a person who used others to get what she needed, what she wanted and then she dumped them moving on without a second glance.

I'm good at reading people, always have been, it's the only way to survive in this world, if you don't know how to read you leave yourself open to be hurt or used.

Ok, ok, I wont lie, it was through me that Diamond knew so much about the blonde temptress in his arms, I had been following her for a while now, knew just about everything about the girl. Where she lived, her friends, her age, right down to how she liked her coffee in the mornings, yea, yea I know I must look like some sort of stalker. Actually that's exactly what I am, but if it means I can be close to her, at least in my own mind, then I'm happy.  
  
**#Back to Me#**  
  
Darien was not from a rich family, he was in fact, an orphan. His parents had died in a horrific car accident and he was the only survivor when he was only six years old and he lost all memory of his life before that. Now 19 he lived with Diamond and his father who had let him live with them, after finding him lying in a hospital bed about a month after the accident.

Diamond's father treated him like a son, in a way you could say Diamond treated him as a brother; a brother who was jealous of everything he did, yet always made him feel inferior.

This contributed to Darien's feeling of isolation from the rest of the world. He had always felt alone, never had he been in love, not because he wasn't good looking; Darien was always surrounded by many beautiful women, but he always kept them at arms length, always too afraid he would be hurt if he let them get to know him, if he let himself get too involved.

Serena felt the hairs on the back of her neck rising, she felt someone watching her intently. She looked up towards Diamond, expecting him to be staring down at her, but he was looking off towards the wall with a distant look in his eyes.

Insulted that she wasn't the center of his attention she made up some stupid excuse about having to go to the ladies room.

"Excuse me Diamond I must make a short stop in the ladies room."

Then with a wave of her hand she added.

"Don't wait for me."

With that Serena walked quickly off the dance floor towards the door of the ladies room where she was sure Diamond could no longer see her.  
  
Diamond shook his head and blinked once or twice before realizing that she had noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her, he shrugged and walked over to Darien.

"So Darien what do you think, she's a fox aye bro?"

Darien raised his eyebrows,

"Yea man she's hot. What do you want with her?"

Diamond looked shocked for a minute then realizing that the man standing in front of him knew him as well as the back of his hand he shrugged.

"You know me Dare, I only want a quick fuck then I'm out."

Darien raised his eyebrows at the comment then shook his head

"Why don't I believe you this time Diamond? You can't lie to me so don't even try. You want more then a quick fuck, the question is how much more exactly. I know just as much as you do about this girl Diamond, and I know you have something up your sleeve."  
  
Diamond shrugged again not really giving Darien's comment much thought.

"Whatever you reckon man, I really don't care if you believe me or not, be warned though, screw this up for me and you'll regret it"

With that Diamond pulled out his cell phone and walked outside to make a call. Darien looked around the room hoping to set his eyes upon the Goddess that was Serenity Celeste, disappointed he went back to his drink and lost himself in his thoughts once again.  
  
**#meanwhile in the ladies room#**  
  
Serena had sent an urgent look over at Mina as she walked away from Diamond and after about 5 attempts at getting her to understand what she wanted, Mina finally got the point and dragged Lita, Raye and Ami away from the rest of the group to join Sere in the bathroom.

Raye was pissed off after being torn away.

"What the hell is wrong Sere? You have a hot guy out there who may as well be asking you to take him to bed and your in here with us, please explain what is going through your mind!"

Ami, being the calming influence she was spoke up next.

"Sere, what Raye means is, Diamond is gorgeous you two really seemed to be getting along, we all love you but if we were you we would be out there trying to get him to go back to our place."

They all looked shocked at Ami; normally timid when it came to guys she was unusually outright with what she meant. Not used to such sexual comments from Ami, they all stood there trying to get it to sink in.  
  
**#Serena's point of view#  
**  
I wasn't sure how to explain it to them, something about that Diamond guy just didn't feel quite right, normally I didn't think twice about the guy, as long as they were clean and treated me ok I really didn't care. But this one gave me a bad feeling, and it was a rule of mine to always trust my instincts.

"Guys there is something about him, he is familiar somehow...I don't know...it's hard to explain..." I trailed off "Does anyone recognize the name Diamond...ummm...actually I don't know his last name...SHIT!"

"Serena do you ever know their last names?"

_Thanks Mina, make me feel like even more of an idiot_

"I guess it doesn't matter, I guess I'm just a little edgy tonight for some reason. Don't worry about it guys, thanks anyway, you should go back to the guys out there...hey have you seen Andrew yet Mina?"

Mina smiled at the mention of his name

"Yea Sere they have been sitting at the table with us for the last half an hour,"

_Serious? I have been dancing with that creep for that long_

"Well then I guess I should go and say hey right?"  
  
**#back to the guys#**  
  
Darien had gotten bored of sitting at the bar feeling lonely. Seeing his friend Andrew and some of the other guys sitting around a table he smiled to himself, glad to have someone else to talk to rather then wait for Diamond to come back.

"Hey Mal?"

Malachite came out from the doorway and smiled at his old friend.

"Yea man?"

"I'm going over to Andrew and the other guys, you wanna bring over a round of drinks for us."

Laughing he smiled

"Yea sure Dare I'll right over to take the orders. This on you I'm guessing?"

"Yea Mal they're on me, this round, cya later."  
  
As Darien walked over to the table he noticed that this is where Serenity and her friends had also been sitting.

_This is great. It means I can get closer to Serena, and maybe keep her away from whatever trouble Diamond has planned for her_

Darien waved at Andrew who had noticed him coming over from across the bar, the blonde waved back and motioned for Darien to come and join them.

"Hey Drew,"

Darien and Andrew had been friends since Darien had first moved in with Diamond, not being used to the high-life he had run into the boy while wondering the streets and they had been friends ever since.

"Hey Darien, I didn't know you were gonna be here man"

Drew knew everything there was to know about Darien and knew that he liked to get away from Diamond every now and then.

"Yea change of plans. What you doin here?"

Andrew looked round at all his friends and immediately felt bad for not introducing Darien, Darien had never had too many friends, that's the way he had always liked it but Andrew had always tried to get him involved with his friends.

"Sorry bro, these are the guys, Chad, Greg, Luke and Alan, guys this is Darien"

After they were all introduced, Malachite walked over.

"Hey guys, what do you want for your next round of drinks, this ones on Dare here"

Darien smiled and nodded to all the guys as they ordered their drinks.

"Alright guys the waitress will be back in bout 5 minutes with your drinks, Dare I'll put it on your tab"  
  
Serena and the rest of the girls walked out of the hallway and back up to the guys.

All the girls sat down with their respective 'dates'; Raye sat next to Chad and started flirting once again, Mina sat down next to Andrew and blushed slightly when he whispered something into her ear, Lita sat on Luke's lap and kissed his neck and Ann sat next to Alan.

Serena hugged Andrew and kissed his cheek then said hi to all the guys as each girl introduced her guy, then she sat down on the only available seat.

She turned to introduce herself to the man sitting next to her, who appeared to have no date.  
  
**#Serena's point of view#**

I turned to face the 'God' sitting net to me; God was the only word I could even remotely think of to describe him.

He had midnight black hair that waved slightly and fell over his beautiful ocean blue eyes; my hand just itched to be able to reach out and brush his hair out of his eyes, he had a perfectly shaped nose and a well defined chin. I allowed my eyes to wonder down over his tight black shirt that showed off his well toned chest, I could just imagine my hands teasingly wondering over his naked chest.

"See anything you like?"

Oh my God I was staring, I shook my head and moved back up to his eyes, those eyes, I could get lost in his eyes they were the deepest blue I have ever seen.

"Ummm Hi, I don't think we have been introduced, I'm Serena...and you are?"  
  
**#Darien's point of view#**  
  
I chuckled slightly at her as she struggled to gain control of her ever perfect self.

I never thought she would actually speak to me, Oh my god scratch that I can't believe I would ever catch HER, this goddess who didn't seem real checking ME out.

"Hi I'm Darien nice to meet you Serena."

Their hands touched, but for a bare second sending shivers down them both, the air crackled with the electricity they were creating between them.

He smirked as he leaned in closer, sitting as close to her as he was made it easier to whisper in her ear.

"You didn't answer my question Serena."

I felt her shiver again slightly at the feel of my breath against her ear She blushed, obviously realizing that she had been caught starring, then raising her eyebrows she smiled slightly.

"maybe"  
  
**#Back to me#**  
  
The group sat and talked for what seemed like hours but Serena and Darien weren't paying much attention. When they thought the other wasn't looking, they each had a good look out of the corner of their eyes at the other.

Serena was a little more subtle in checking him out; she didn't want the girls to get the wrong idea. He was no different then any other guy. Darien on the other hand didn't care what anyone thought of his watching Sere, he openly starred at her and caught her to blush on numerous occasions.  
  
Andrew and Mina were the first ones to go.

"Sere you don't mind if I go back with Andy for a bit do you? Its way to noisy here and I'm starting to get a headache" S

he added with an evil little smile.

Serena laughed

"Go ahead Mina...have fun girl"

They hugged and Mina followed Andrew down the stairs.

Serena walked over to the rail and yelled out

"Hey Andrew!"

He turned around just at the bottom of the stairs, motioning to Mina that he would only be a second he ran back up the stairs to Serena.

"Yea Sere?"

"You know I love you like a brother, but if you hurt her, I will cut off your dick and feed it to you for lunch and I will feel no remorse for it."

She winked at him.

Andrew laughed, it was one of the things he always loved about Sere, she was so loyal to her friends

"Of course Sere, I wouldn't hurt her. I'm too scared of you"

She stuck her tongue out at him and then hugged him then pushed him away.

"Go on get outta here; you have a pretty girl waiting down there for ya, talk to you later"

Waving to Mina she walked back over to her seat next to Darien and sat down again.

Not long after, Raye and Chad, who Serena saw as a most unlikely couple decided that the club was way too crowded and they would prefer to be alone also. Chad said good bye to everyone while Raye hugged Serena and Lita good bye.

Lita and Luke left only minutes afterwards, after Serena yelled at them telling them that instead of practically having sex on the chair that they should get outta there and then they could really have sex. Lita blushed realizing just how close she and Luke were and just how far his hand actually was up her top.

"Sorry Sere, I guess you're right, I'll see you later girl"

They all laughed as Lita blushed and followed Luke down the stairs. And with that it was only four of them left.

No one actually knew what happened to Alan and Ann; they had disappeared hours before hand.

Ami and Greg then decided they would go as well. Ami said she had a huge exam in a month she had to study for Serena rolled her eyes at this comment

"Ami you would get top marks even if you didn't study at all, why do you bother?"

"Sere you know that's not true, besides" she leaned in closer to Sere "this way me and Greg can really be alone for a while if we are both studying"

_I always knew Ami was a little devil underneath her little bookworm appearance_

Serena laughed to herself

"fair enough Ami, have fun girl."

Ami and Greg walked off leaving only Serena and Darien, in silence.  
  
Serena broke the silence first...

"So ummm, how are you getting home?"

Darien thought for a second, Diamond hadn't bothered to leave him to car to get home

"I guess I'll have to catch a taxi, are you alright to get home Serena? You've had a fair bit to drink?"

Serena hadn't thought about that, he didn't know she had a Limo and she was way to drunk to drive home, I guess I'll have to tell him I have a limo otherwise he will want to take me home.

"Yea I have my limo outside...ummm do you want a ride home" pausing she considered taking him back to her place... "...or you could come back to my place for awhile"  
  
**#Darien's point of view#**  
  
Wow I really wasn't expecting that. I wonder how Diamond would take it if he found out I was gonna sleep with the girl he was after, I would do it just to see his face, her being this desirable is just a bonus.

"I'd love to come back to your place for awhile Sere...but won't your parents be there?"

She looked surprised for a second

"How did you know I am underage?"

I laughed, then realized I had given away that I knew more abut her then she had told me...

"Ummm you just don't look over 18"

_....God I hope that didn't sound condescending or anything._  
  
**#Serena's point of view#**  
  
He knows more then he is telling me, other then the girls he is the first person to comment on my age, I don't look that young.

"My father won't be home, he is out of the country"

_please don't ask, please don't ask_

Darien smiled at me, suddenly I felt like it didn't matter, it felt like he already knew everything about me already. Hmmmm I think the alcohol is getting to me.

"Sounds good to me then....lead the way"

The two sat in the limo in silence. Neither one knowing quite what to say to the other.

Serena sat looking out of the window,

_He didn't seem at all surprised at the size of the limo, maybe he DOES know who I really am, if not I hope he doesn't ask_

Darien looked out the other window, every now and then he would sneak a look at the goddess sitting next to him.

_I'll have to be careful I don't want to give away how much I know about her, but I won't push her to tell me everything, if she wants to hide who she is then why should I stop her._  
  
The limo pulled to a stop outside Serena's home. Darien starred out the window in aw he knew she lived in one of the largest mansions in the country but nothing could have prepared him for the size of this house. The four story white mansion may as well have had its own post code, wait a second it probably did.

Darien stepped out of the limo and held out his hand for Serena to help her out of the car, she took it and stepped out. As they got closer to the front door, the door opened and the butler smiled welcomingly to Serena and eyed Darien, before he walked off silently.

Serena turned towards Darien, once again allowing herself to drink in his appearance, he truly was beautiful, handsome fell short of his looks, and he could truly be called beautiful without sounding gay.

"Darien would you like a drink of something"

He turned around to face her, noting that they were now alone,

"Where did everyone go?"

Serena laughed softly,

"Charles, the butler, only stayed up to make sure I came home, he lives in a small cottage on the back of the property, he will be gone by now and everyone else finishes work at midnight, which was three hours ago...leaving just you and me" s

he added with a seductive little smile.

Darien's eyes clouded over with lust, he was alone with this beautiful creature and she was offering him a drink?

He laughed to himself; a drink was probably the last thing he wanted right now.

Serena turned away to hang her coat in the closet near where they were standing he took this opportunity to step up closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down to taste the sweet taste of her skin. He slowly left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and she trembled from the sensations that the feeling of his hot breath on her neck was causing her.

"How about we skip the drink Sere..."

Again, the deep silkiness of his voice caused her to shiver.

She turned around slowly to face him, his deep blue eyes bore into hers, like he could see into her very soul.

She smiled, sweetly,

"Ok then, would you like to come upstairs then Darien?"

Not waiting for an answer she slowly walked toward the stair case.

Too slowly in Darien's opinion, it was like she was trying to make him go mad, if had known where they were headed he would have scooped her up and carried her to her room, but he would probably get lost for days in this huge house.

He smiled charmingly.

"Lead the way milady"

After what seemed like forever to Darien they finally reached a door and Serena stopped walking down the incredibly long hallway they had been following.

Darien felt his heart quicken in anticipation of whatever was going to follow. He took three deep breaths trying to calm himself down, he wanted her, and he would have taken her right there on the floor if he wasn't so worried about one of the servants walking in on them.

Serena smiled to herself, she was intentionally taking her time, for her it was agony, if she didn't enjoy torturing him so much, she would have either run to her room instead of taking 10 minutes to get to it, or taken him right there on the floor, she knew he wouldn't have complained.

Walking into her room she turned around and smiled sweetly and innocently at him, she heard him growl under his breath.  
  
Darien walked over to her, and just stood over her and looked into her eyes, he knew she wanted this as much as he did.  
  
**#Serena's point of view#**  
  
He just stood there; I feel like he is starring into my very soul, his eyes are so piercing and yet so calming at the same time. My hand is just itching to brush his hair out of his eyes...wait what's stopping me?

Serena brushed the stray hair that had made its way to in front of Darien's eyes. Slowly he bent his head down lower until he captured her lips in a passionate kiss that just begged to become more.  
  
**#Darien's point of view#**  
  
She tastes so sweet; I can't help but want more of her.He licked her bottom lip and softly suckled it until she opened her mouth and allowed him full access to it, their tongues danced together until they had to break the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

Serena looked up at him breathlessly, her eyes had clouded over with lust,

_I hope all the girls are enjoying themselves as much as I am_

She thought to herself and smiled evilly.

Darien gathered her up into his arms and once again they began to kiss passionately as they backed towards the bed. Serena felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed but took no notice of it as she wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and wound her delicate fingers through the curls of hair at the top of his neck.

Darien felt them hit something but was too pre-occupied with his arms around her slim form, enjoying the feel of having her small frame crushed to his and the taste of her sweet kisses.

His hands slowly worked themselves upwards to the edge of her silver halter neck and untied the part around her neck as he slowly pulled it over her head, revealing two beautifully shaped breasts.

He stopped kissing her to take in the beauty standing in front of him, refusing to blink is case she disappeared.

Removing his left hand from behind he back he moved it forward to gently massage her breast while bending over slightly to suckle on her other one. Serena moaned in response as Darien continued to suckle at her hardened nipple and his right hand started to move to her thigh he moved his hand back to the back of her skirt and started to pull the zip down at the back then tugging the skirt down to her ankles, Serena stepped out of it and aloud his hands to wonder over her back.

Serena's hands moved down from his back and started to un-button his black shirt, with that accomplished she then moved on to his pants.

Darien's hands were making her task of removing his pants extremely difficult.

He laughed at her slightly annoyed moan when once again her attention was turned from his pants to the waves of pleasure that kept washing over her body.

Finally Serena tugged his jeans down and Darien stepped out of them laughing at her as she tried to step out her underwear as well.

"What is so funny?" She got out between kisses.

"Nothing Sere...don't worry about it." He replied.

His hand moved back to her thigh and then moved up higher, the higher his hand crept, the more Serena started to moan, and suddenly his two fingers thrust into her.

He held onto her as she shook uncontrollably from his touch, he waited for her to calm down again before slowly leading her to the bed and lying her down.

She looked up at him through cloaked lashes.

"What do you want Sere?"

She smiled and then pulled him down to her and kissed him softly at first then with more force as it went on, when they broke apart she whispered sensually in his ear...

"You"

That was all Darien needed, reaching over he picked up a condom and put it on himself before he lowered himself over her, his manhood teasing her.

She growled at him softly, her way of telling him to stop being such a tease, so he gently kissed her nose before thrusting himself into, she cried out in ecstasy before wrapping her long legs around his waist tightly and urging him to go on. Darien thrust into her again and again, each time harder and faster. She climaxed just as he did both calling out the other's name. Together they lay on the bed entangled together, both sweaty and breathing hard and fast.

Darien excused himself as he walked towards the bathroom. By the time he returned he found Serena sleeping softly, she truly did look like an angel in his opinion.

He walked over to the bed and lay next to her trying not to disturb her, as if on instinct Serena rolled over and lay her head on his chest and wrapped one beautiful long leg around his.

Darien fell asleep in Serena's arms, it was the best nights sleep he had in years.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**#8am the next morning#**  
  
Serena woke to two strong arms wrapped round her.

Not really caring who they belonged to she snuggled closer trying to draw out as much warmth as she possibly could.

A slight grunt made her realize that she didn't actually remember who she brought home with her last night.

Serena rolled over only to collide with the unbelievably sexy god sleeping quietly next to her.  
  
**#Serena's point of view#**  
  
Slowly, the events of last night came back to me, I smiled with satisfaction.

Omg! I can't believe I brought Darien home with me...wow, last night was amazing.

I shook my head, being torn from my thoughts from a shrill sound coming from somewhere in the room.

"Damn mobile phone"

Slowly I pulled myself from Darien's embrace, already missing his warmth.

I searched through my clothes still thrown around the room from last night, I found my bag underneath Darien's boxer shorts and pulled out my phone.

Yawning I answered it

"Hello?"

"Serena?" Mina's bubbly voice came over the line, "I'm sorry, did I just wake you up?"

"No Mina, I've been awake for a whole 20 seconds until you rang...now why the hell are you so happy?"  
  
_(Authors Note: I hate mornings and the only thing I hate more then mornings are people who are unnaturally happy in the morning, Serena and I share this...hehe)_  
  
"Omg! Serena, you will never guess what happened last night..."

"Ummm you and Andy had sex...he told you he loved you...am I close?

_Jesus she can be so damn blonde sometimes..._

"Oh...well maybe you can guess...both actually...what about you, how was your night?"

Yawning again, "its was fine Mina, I'm really tired still, what time are you going to be back here?"

"Well that's actually what I was ringing about...two things actually first. Can I use your little cabin up in the mountains for today and tonight and secondly? Can you cover for me again tonight? Andy and I want to spend the day together again, and he makes this cute little face and I just can't say not to him...oh pretty please Serena"

I rolled my eyes

_Does she think I'm going to say no or something?_

I grumbled again, still not happy about being pulled away from Darien's god- like body for this.

"Mina shut-up for a second, of course you can use the cabin its not like I'm going to want it anytime soon and yea I'll ring your mother and tell her that we are staying at Ami's place for the night and you are out shopping, just keep your mobile on so we can reach you."

"Thanks Sere. You're the best! Bye"

"Bye Mina"

Smiling Serena walked back over to the bed, she was happy for Mina, her and Andy deserved each other and they were meant to be together, sometimes Sere wished she could find that, and then she just reminded herself of all the pain she had been through already and that quickly brought her back to reality.

Try as she might she couldn't climb back into bed without waking Darien.

She turned around to face him to once again snuggle down only to find herself staring into the deepest blue eyes imaginable.

"Good morning Sere."

_Damn she even looks stunning first thing in the morning_

"Morning Darien, did you sleep well?"

"Yea, slept great."

"Anyway Darien I'm going to have a shower, if you want to go downstairs I'm sure Emma, the cook will have breakfast done by now, just help yourself, in be down soon."

She got out of bed as soon as possible and put on her white satin robe she ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
**#Serena's point of view#**

I stepped into the shower and made the water as hot as I could handle it, I guess I was trying to wash away whatever it was I kept feeling. I couldn't help it, the longer I sat there next to him, the more I wanted to jump him, but then... I wanted more, I wanted to get to know him, and have him get to know me. I can't afford that; I don't need someone else in my life. I don't want someone's pity.  
  
**#Darien's point of view#**

She couldn't have gotten away from me faster if she tried.

What do I have bad morning breath or something?

That look in her eyes tells me it wasn't morning breath though.

Damn she is beautiful.

Shit! What am I going to do when Diamond finds out that I just screwed his girl and am thinking of doing it again?

Wait. Why the hell do I care what Diamond thinks?

Darien got an evil idea,

_screw going down for breakfast, there is something much more appealing in the next room.  
_  
Serena stood under the water, letting the hot water wash away the feelings that Darien had caused.

Serena didn't hear the bathroom door open and close again, nor did she hear the glass shower door open. She did, however, notice when Darien's arms were wrapped around her and he was kissing her neck.

She moaned at the feeling of his tongue flicking softly against her skin.

_Damn! We have only slept together once and he already knows how to turn me on._

Darien heard her moan and took this as his signal to go on.

He turned her around to face him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, which left them both breathless.

Serena's breathing quickened and he pushed her up against the marble wall still planting kisses along her jaw-line and down her collar bone.

"Darien" she moaned "I ... I...I want"

Darien laughed to himself, and stopped kissing her as he looked directly into her sky blue eyes.

"Tell me Sere, tell me what you want."

Serena growled under her breath although not quietly enough for Darien not to hear.

Then she got an idea and smiled evilly. Slowly she regained her composure and smiled at him again.  
  
**#Darien's point of view#**

Shit! I wish I knew what that look meant but it sure as hell can't be good, I'm in for it now.

Serena's hands traveled down his well built chest as she slowly kissed her way down his jaw and his neck, she kissed along his shoulder and then followed her hands down his chest towards his lower body.

Serena was now kneeling in front of Darien, licking, sucking and gently kissing his lower stomach.

Darien had his eyes closed and his breathing had now turned into short quick breaths, he moaned as her hands moved lower and started to stroke him.

"Oh, Serena..." he moaned.

Serena smiled to herself but kept going. She was enjoying his reaction way to much to stop now.

Slowly she moved her head down further and started to kiss around his hard manhood. Darien breathed in as she moved closer and as she took him in completely he gripped her shoulders hard and pulled her back up to face him.

He kissed her hard has he pushed the two of them up against the marble wall.  
  
**#Serena's point of view#**

Hehe...Looks like the slow and steady pace wasn't fast enough for him.

_So predictable_

He pushed us up against the wall, his body practically slamming into mine. He captured my lips in a kiss that left me senseless damn this boy knows how to kiss.

Darien lifted her up so they're eyes were at equal level and as if on instinct she wrapped her long legs around him and squeezed him closer to her.

Taking that as his signal he pushed himself into her hard and fast, he thrust into her over and over and a few minutes later she was screaming his name in his ear.

_God I hope none of the servants heard that_ Darien was thinking to himself, as she clenched her muscles down on him, he pulled himself out as he came all over the front of her legs.

Both breathing heavily, Darien placed her down, sensing she would not be able to stand on her he held her to his body as they both breathed hard.

Serena wrapped her arms around his waist, thankful for his support because her knees couldn't support her after that. She could feel his chin resting on the top of her head.  
  
**#Darien's point of view#**

We just stood there, clinging onto each other for dear life.

I inhaled her sweet scent, she smelled of vanilla and strawberries.

"Mmmm" I sighed to myself, contentedly.

Serena giggled,

"What are you mmmming about?"

Darien straightened up, conscious that he had been caught,

"You smell nice"

Serena blushed and thought for a second...

"Oh...well I was washing my hair before you came in here and umm....distracted me"

"Sorry beautiful, I couldn't help myself"

She laughed at his comment.  
  
The two finished their shower, in the end it only took them another hour before they were out of the bathroom and dressed.

Serena was sitting at her vanity brushing the tangles out of her hair watching Darien out of the corner of her eye.

He was trying to find his shirt under all of the blankets that had been thrown off the bed during the night.

Once he found it he heard Serena sigh and saw her watching him through the mirror.

_Damn he looked so hot without a shirt on, I should have hidden it better_

she laughed to herself

Darien walked over to her and massaged her shoulders,

"What are you laughin at gorgeous?"

"Just at how hot you are especially without your shirt on."

Darien laughed

"fair enough, so who was on the phone when I woke up?"

"It was Mina, her and Andy hit it off pretty well last night and needs me to cover for her again tonight while they go up to my cabin in the mountains for the night."

"So in short you are alone today and tonight then?"

Serena sighed; she knew where this was going  
  
**#Serena's point of view#**  
  
Ordinarily, after a night like that I would kiss him and pretty much tell him to piss off, there's something different about this one though.

Why don't I mind that he wants to spend more time with me?

"Yea I guess you could look at it that way"  
  
**#Darien's point of view#  
**  
I had to be careful here, I knew I wanted to get to know the rest of her, other then her body I mean, but I don't want her to get scared and kick me out before I get a chance...

"So then, we can't have that now can we? I'll just have to offer my services as a body guard for the day and probably even tonight as well, we can't have you all alone, someone could take advantage of you."

Darien performed a low bow before her as he finished his little speech, making Serena feel like some sort of medieval princess or something.

She giggled...

"I guess your right, I may require your services so I better not kick you out just yet then"

The two of them spent the day getting to know each other, Darien told her about his parents being killed in the car accident and how he had no memory of anything before he was six years old, and he told her about living with Diamond and his father, although he made sure to leave out names, just calling Diamond's father his benefactor.

Serena told him about her mother dieing when she was a child and how her father was never home, which was why she and Mina was so close, she found herself pouring her heart out to him about how she met Ray, Ami and Lita and how she enjoyed being just a 'normal' girl instead of the upper class snob she was brought up to be.  
  
**#Serena's point of view#  
**  
I have never been able to open up to someone like this to anyone, except maybe Mina, but that was just an accident of birth...I laughed to myself

_Sorry Mina You know I love ya_

I Hope he feels the same way....wait I wish I knew exactly how I felt.  
  
**#Darien's point of view#  
**  
I have never felt so close to someone, but all my life I have struggled to keep people at arms length.

I wouldn't know how to show her how much I feel...wait what do I feel?

* * *

Hehe...well there ya go guys, I promised this chapter would be up soon and here it is. I had a review where they said it better be a Serena and Darien coupling, well I hope this answers that. I hate Diamond, i think he is the worst out of all the bad guys in the show. You'll porbably noticed that throughout the fic.

Ummm ok up until now I have already had the story written, it was just a case of me going through it and fixing it up so that I liked it. But now, I have no idea where the story is going to go anymore so it might take longer to update. Please stay with me guys and review. It makes me so happy knowing that people are actually reading this.

Check out my other fic, although concerning that one I'm having a major case of writers block.

Love ya guys, don't forget R&R, hugs. Heaven Sent Angel


	5. Memories

__

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did, but I don't, nor do I own any of the other charecters from the show, but I am bound to come up with additional charecters that come from my warped little mine, those I DO own as I do this storyline._

* * *

**Not What I Seem**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**_I just want to warn everyone, this chapter contains rape and abuse as well as a fair bit of swearing, it was needed for the storyline but if you are easily offended then don't read any further. You have been warned. Don't complain to me if you don't like what you read._**

* * *

Diamond paced around his office. Angry that he had let Serenity out of his grip.

Slamming his fist down on the beautiful dark oak desk he screamed at no one in particular.

"Damn it! I should have gone home with that Bitch last night!"

Lifting up his hand he looked down at the fist sized dint he had created in the wood. The sight of the ruined desk did nothing to calm his anger. He walked towards the door and flung it back violently.

"Emerald! Get in here now!"

His secretary looked up from filing her long sharp nails. Startled at his tone of voice she dropped the nail file but left it as she stood up quickly and walked over towards the now empty doorway where her boss once stood.

Straightening her short black skirt, that was not at all appropriate and only covering the top part of her thighs, and her low cut vile green suit jacket she walked seductively into Diamonds office.

Closing and locking the door softly behind her she stood for a moment and took in the appearance of Diamond standing in front of his desk obviously trying to calm himself down.

"Diamond,"

She said softly, the huskiness of her voice reaching his ears.

He turned around to find her standing just behind him. He stepped back slightly to study her.

She truly was beautiful, not even coming close to the beauty that Serenity had, but still, beautiful in her own right. She had long black hair that had green streaks wound through it. She had dark green eyes that were wild and could never be tamed by any man.

These very eyes looked upon him with lust, something he was very used to.

And her body, he knew from personal experience what that body could do to a man. Her long shapely legs were well toned and tanned from hours in the sun. He allowed his eyes to wonder up from her legs to her jacket, she was obviously not wearing anything under it except for the black lacy bra he could only just see from his slight height above her.

Diamond stepped up to her and reached out to pull her to him roughly. The kiss they shared held nothing but lust and passion, it was hard and brutal and yet each got from it what they wanted.

With one sweep of his mighty arm, Diamond cleared his large oak desk, the fist sized dint in the centre forgotten for now, and he picked up Emerald and sat her on the desk. She smiled seductively at him as he pushed her already high skirt up around her waist and she wrapped her long tanned legs around him.

With skilful fingers, Emerald started to undo his black leather belt in order to reach her destination. Diamond pulled off his refined suit jacket and loosened his tie. With a satisfied smile Emerald pulled his belt out of his pants and started to unzip the crotch.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door. Diamond looked up suddenly, his jaw tightening with anger at being disturbed. He looked harshly at Emerald and grabbed her tightly by the shoulders.

"I thought I told you to cancel all my appointments!"

She pulled back from his tight grip and stood up off the desk.

"I did cancel all your appointments. I have no idea who that could possibly be Sir."

Diamond gave her one final glare then zipping his pants back up he barked

"Who Is It?"

The only answer to his demanding question was another quick rap at the door.

Diamond pulled his jacket back on as Emerald was pulling her stockings back up.

"Hurry up Emerald! And go find out who is at the damn door!"

The secretary flashed a semi-hurt look at her employer then with a sweep of her hair over her shoulder she finished fixing herself up then with an added seductive sway of her hips she stormed out of the large office.

Emerald swung the door open quickly coming only inches from a tall red-headed woman with manipulative green flashing eyes. Emerald smiled at the woman who was of about equal height to her possibly half an inch taller if that.

"Excuse me miss..."

The powerful looking red-head smirked.

"Beryl, Beryl Winshere." Without waiting for Emerald to comment she started to push past her towards the door.

"I'm sorry Ms Winshere, but Mr. Cramer isn't available right now, he is in the middle of some very important business that really cannot wait."

Beryl purposely ignored the extra emphasis placed on the word 'very' and waved Emerald off over her shoulder as she continued to walk into the large office, setting eyes on where Diamond was attempting to reorganize his desk.

"Diamond" she greeted... "Now I can see what she meant about 'Very' important business...why don't you just buy carpet, I'm sure that would be much more comfortable then the top of the desk, although, come to think about it I don't expect your secretaries would complain very much where it was that you got down their pants as long as you were down them...right?"

Diamond narrowed his eyes at the controlling fiery headed witch standing in front of him.

"You are on dangerous ground Beryl" he spit her name out like it was poison, that had to be gotten rid of before it contaminated him with whatever evil her soul contained.

"We are not friends, we are not even business partners, unless you are here for a reason I suggest you get out of my sight before you make my day worse then it has already been and I have the need to take it out on one such as yourself."

Beryl smiled coyly and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at his remark and walked closer to him slowly.

"Diamond, Diamond, Diamond," she chastised softly "you would be surprised at how much you and I have in common."

He turned his head in complete disgust.

"Me? Have anything in common with you? That must be at least the most amusing thing I have heard all day. Thank you Beryl you improved my day, you made me laugh. Now if you would excuse me I have some extremely important business to attend to and well, you have shown that you have nothing of interest to tell me...in other words please leave before I am forced to call security and you loose whatever shred of dignity you have left."

Beryl smirked, something Diamond was learning that she did often. She turned her back to him and started to walk back towards the door; she paused for a moment then turned to face him one final time.

"You know Diamond; if I didn't have explicate interest in some of your affairs I would suggest that you watch who you make enemies with, but instead..." She looked thoughtful for a moment "Good luck with acquiring the hand of one Miss Serenity Celeste. I hear she is extremely popular with the guys lately especially one certain dark haired stranger with whom she left a certain club last night after you failed to hold on to her attention...Goodbye Diamond"

With that Beryl stalked out of the office, only pausing again to throw a satisfied glace towards Emerald who once again sat at her desk in front of the door filing her nails. Emerald threw the woman a deadly glace then ignored her as she continued stalking towards the elevator.

Diamond walked back around his desk and sat down he spun around on his chair to face the large window behind his desk he looked down at the street below the building and the many people bustling along the street. Bugs. They were nothing more then insects in his way to getting what he wanted. He wanted Serenity and nothing was going to stop him, in order to get her, he would do anything he had to, and if that included acquiring the help of Beryl Winshere then he would stoop to doing just that.

He pushed the button on the intercom "Emerald would you please find me a contact number and the current address of Ms. Beryl Winshere."

Emerald looked up towards the speaker on her desk with surprise; she had heard the argument between the two only minutes before.

'What could he possibly want with that bitch?' she thought to herself, but she readily went ahead and did as he asked, happy to please him, yet all the while, plotting to get rid of her new obstacles; Serenity Celeste and Beryl Winshere.

#MEANWHILE#

Serena struggled to breathe, saying anything seemed pretty much out of the question but she tried anyway as she felt his hands on her.

"Dar...Dare...Darien...please...stop...." She struggled, considering giving up and letting him do his worse but instead she squirmed under him and pulled her hand out from under herself and moved it to his ribs and started to tickle him.

"HA! How does it feel Darien?" she gave him a funny look at the face he made "Don't like getting a taste of you own medicine huh?"

She still was regaining her breath, he had been tickling her for the last 10 minutes and her side hurt from laughing so much. It was good to let her guard down for a while. She felt so comfortable around him, but she still allowed herself to completely be herself around him.

Darien sighed as she released him and he rolled out from under her, breathing heavily. He had thought that tickling her was going to be fun; he hadn't counted on her getting back at him for it. He looked up at the love seat he had just rolled off and the girl lying on it looking down at him.

"What are you thinking about Sere?"

She gave him a questioning look and shrugged, keeping her silence for a few moments...

"Nothing Darien."

She looked away from him and pushed herself into a sitting position looking anywhere but at him.

He sighed inwardly and wanted to smack himself over the head.

'I'm pushing her too far too fast, she is going to get away if I let myself slip like that again, she isn't ready to let me in...'

"How about some lunch Darien" she flashed him a brilliant smile as she stood up and extended him a slender hand to help him up. He readily accepted her hand and pulled himself up.

"Sure thing Serena...lead the way."

#MEANWHILE#

The early afternoon sun shone through the lacy curtains and splashed over the bed.

The blonde hair sparkled like spun gold and the young goddess breathed evenly as she slept soundly.

She felt a strong arm wrap itself around her tightly as she stirred slightly.

Opening her eyes she smiled over at the sleeping form next to her. Her head rested on his chest as she ran her delicate fingers in random patterns on his chest as it rose and fell evenly.

She heard him chuckle under his breath softly as she found a ticklish spot.

"Morning baby" he mumbled

She smiled, as she cuddled closer into his arms and breathed in deeply inhaling his scent. He smelt of cinnamon and that smell that all men seem to have.

She raised her head and looked over at the clock and giggled.

"Its not quite morning anymore Andy."

He looked over his shoulder at the red numbers on the clock.

"It seems you are right my dear"

He winked at her and flipped her on top of him and smiled up at her as he watched her golden locks flow down her perfect form.

"Mina, have I ever told you how absolutely beautiful you are?"

She giggled and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Hmmm yea you told me a few times last night and this morning but I don't mind hearing it a few more times"

With this she stuck her tongue out at the man underneath her as he laughed at her antics.

"What do you want to do today Mina?"

The couple made their plans for the day, agreeing to just spend the day getting to know each other better. With this planned, Andrew placed a light kiss on Mina's waiting lips and then pushed himself out of bed and started to walk towards the kitchen. Mina's eyes followed him as he walked.

"Ummm....Andy...baby...aren't you forgetting something?" she nodded towards his complete lack of clothing.

He winked at her. "There's no one else here is there so it doesn't really matter now does it beautiful."

She laughed.

"I guess not love." With that she stood up and followed him to the kitchen to await for the delicious food he was bound to be preparing.

#MEANWHILE#

Serena sat across the table from Darien watching him eat the sandwich she had made him. It was the limit of her food preparation ability but he had smiled and said that anything she made would be wonderful.

The silence around them held an air of uncertainty. He sensed she was deep in thought and rather then interrupting her thoughts he silently sat with his lunch. Every now and then he would allow his eyes to wander to her petite frame, she didn't notice him watching as she stared off into space.

Her food sat in front of her, forgotten as her head swarmed with thoughts. She was confused, never had a guy been the cause of so many different feelings inside of her. She put aside the obvious, he was hot, a fantastic lover and so far he was treating her right.

'I wish things were as simple as all that.' Questions of her feelings for him bombarded her with every argument she came up with in her head. It was just supposed to be a one night fling, 'yea right, normally you can pick out guys who are going to get clingy, why was last night any different?' She didn't want a relationship, that's why she always had a new guy, never get attached you always get hurt 'Don't bullshit yourself; your always watching happy couples wishing that was you.'

She shrugged off the small voice in her head as if it wasn't an unnatural thing to be arguing with herself. She turned her gaze towards the dark haired god sitting across from her; he seemed to be oblivious to everything but the food on the plate in front of him, which was a good thing she didn't want him to notice her being deep in thought. All her life she had avoided love, her father wasn't close to her, although neither one felt any loss for it. He had never treated her mother right and from this Serena had learnt never to trust any man in her life.

#FLASHBACK#

Serena was startled awake by a crashing sound downstairs, she rolled over in bed and glanced at the clock near her head, 3am, the servants would all be in bed by now, there shouldn't have been anyone awake that late.

Quietly the young girl of about 9, pushed back her soft blankets and padded across to room to her closed door, she opened it and peered out the crack down the hall. There was a faint light from further down the hall, probably from downstairs she assumed so she crept out of her room and walked down the hall. Half way to the grand staircase she heard voices; they must have been loud because she couldn't see any lights on in any of the rooms around her. She followed the shouts towards the back of the impressive house, the darkness consuming every corner and the shadows dancing over the walls. Any normal child would have found it rather frightening but all Serena could think about was finding out where all the noise was coming from.

As she neared the kitchen a thin stream of light filtered out from the half closed door. She walked over to the door and nudged it open ever so slightly so she could clearly see the couple inside the room who were arguing rather loudly. She instantly noticed they were her parents, she hadn't known her father was home from his most recent business trip. He must have gotten home late and her mother always waited for him, but why were they fighting? He had been gone for longer then normal this time; two weeks, normally he was only gone for a few days but this time it had been an emergency and he was needed for longer.

She sat on the floor, eager to hear the sound of her fathers voice, if they hadn't sounded do serious she would have run in and hugged him but she was taught never to interrupt adults. So with her knees hugged to her body she sat there and listened.

"Damnit Kenneth! Who was it this time? Your new secretary or the old one? Or was it someone entirely different for one? Or was there more then one? Two weeks, bloody hell is your family that damn unpleasant that you have to run away for two goddamn weeks?"

"Calm down Ilene. I went away for business you know this. You're making a big deal out of nothing. Now just leave me alone I have just gotten home I don't need you giving me shit already."

Serena could hear her mother pacing and then it sounded like she was picking up whatever had crashed to the floor earlier.

"You know your neglecting your daughter, she is going to start wondering why you're never around, and do you think I'm going to lie to her when she asks? NO I'm going to tell her just how big a son of a bitch her father actually is. She will know just how many whores occupied his bed during his 'lonely' nights away and just how easy it was for his models to make it easy, all they had to do was sleep with him once, twice if they were good enough."

She was practically screaming now and Serena was shocked at the things her mother was yelling her beloved father, she was waiting for him to deny all these horrible things, she told herself that her mother was just upset about how long he had been gone this time, none of it was true, it couldn't be true.

Her father was the most wonderful man in her world, she only hoped she could end up with a man as wonderful as him, she knew none of these things could be true.

He however remained calm; instead of arguing with her for saying such horrendous things about him he only smiled at her silently and took his time in replying.

"Ilene...be very careful with what you say, if you ever speak ill of me towards our daughter you will never again see the light of day. You know I can hurt you and nobody ever questions it. It won't just be where people can't see it next time dear wife; you will have to call all your friends and tell them you're sick and can't get out of bed so you can't spend time together. And we both know that you won't tell anybody because you're too used to this plushy lifestyle you couldn't live without it."

His voice became dangerously low by the end of his speech, he sounded dark and Serena flinched at her fathers words, still seeking for evidence of this all being a bad dream of some sort of game played by her parents.

There was another crash, her mother had obviously given up cleaning the mess she had already mad and dropped it all on the tiled floor again.

"Don't you dare threaten me Kenneth Celeste! You may think your charm and Charisma works on everyone but just because it works on your little whores doesn't mean it will work on the woman who has been stuck married to you for almost 15 years. I have no problem leaving you here with your millions and taking myself and your beloved daughter out from under your nose never to be seen again."

Quicker then lightning Ken pushed his chair out from under him and he had his wife pinned up against the far wall on the other side of the room. From where they were they could not see the door so Serena took this opportunity to sneak into the room and hide in the cupboard so she could watch what was happening easier.

Ken had his hand clenching Ilene's throat roughly and she was obviously struggling to breathe. Serena forced herself to stay put and not run to help her mother, she knew enough to know her father had a temper, maybe that's all this was but she knew she wouldn't be any help to her mother she wouldn't probably make things worse.

"K...Ken...please...please put me down" She struggled to speak and was looking about frantically as he held her tightly his grip not letting go. Without warning he dropped her on the ground where she raised herself to a sitting position and breathed heavily glaring daggers at his form walking over towards the table where a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels sat.

Serena tried not to cry, but she could feel the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes threatening to fall. She brought her hand to her eyes and wiped away the tears as she sat quiet as a mouse and watched her father drink the last of the contents of the bottle.

Ilene just sat on the ground with her back leaning up against the wall watching him. He sat back down on the chair but turned it to face his wife and he contemplated her for a few moments. And for a while it was silent, both parties just sitting quietly and watching the other. He smiled at her on her place on the floor, he had a weird look in his eyes, he had trouble seeing straight but his focus was obvious. He got up slowly and walked towards Ilene and slowly helped her stand to her feet.

He caressed her soft cheek and looked into her eyes. His other hand held her firmly on her back and pressed her body to his.

"Why do you do this to me baby? You know you're the only one I love; I only use those other girls for physical needs, just to spare you and keep you lovely and beautiful. You know you the only one who will ever matter to me, if I lost you I don't know what I would do with myself."

Ilene looked at him with uncertainty, she seemed to be having an inner battle with herself about whether she should believe him or not.

"Please smile and tell me you love me baby."

His smooth lines eventually won her over she smiled and gave into his pleas

"Of course I love you Kenny,"

He smiled triumphantly and went to kiss her. She turned away from him though and his eyes turned dangerous once again.

"What's wrong Ilene? Aren't I good enough for you?"

He almost spat at her, his rage had come back and it was worse then before.

Ilene flinched valuably as his slowly raised his voice again. Both Ilene and Serena knew that there was no chance of anyone coming to help. Kenneth paid them to keep out of the families business and not to gossip, so even if they did hear the commotion in the kitchen, no one would dare to interrupt.

"Come on Ken, don't over react. You're making a deal out of nothing. But you're drunk and wouldn't it be better if you can enjoy being with me when you're sober?"

It did nothing to calm his anger; in fact Serena was sure his face went an entire different shade of red altogether.

"Listen Ilene and listen really closely. You were just fucking complaining that I spend too much time with other women; well that's what happens when you don't give me what I want, when I want it. Now I haven't seen nor had my beautiful wife in over two weeks, and now that I am here you ARE going to give me what I want, otherwise me holding you up against the wall earlier will seem like nothing compared to what I will do. Do you understand me Ilene?"

She stared up at him, a glimmer of fear showed in her eyes, but she had always been a strong willed woman and she was not going to give up her dignity to a piece of slime like him.

"If you touch me again Kenneth, you will be the one to regret it, I don't care about your money or your threats or even how many women you have slept with. I will not be pushed around by a lowly piece of shit like you now get the fuck off me or the next time you see me will be in court when your appearing for sexual harassment and a custody battle."

She meant every word of it but rather then listen to her, Ken raised his hand and back-handed her, across the cheek, instantly causing her to taste blood in her mouth and she had no doubt that the next morning she would wear a dark purple bruise. She winced as once again his hand came crashing down upon her face; this time on the other side, the taste of blood in her mouth alerted her to the cuts she now had on her mouth and she spat at him, instantly realizing the mistake she had made and regretting it.

His anger seemed to flare at her show of rebellion in his mind, how dare she stand up against him, he hit her once again this time he put all his weight into it and sent her hurtling to the floor. She hit the floor with a soft cry but forced herself not to let tears fall.

A soft cry came from the cupboard, Ilene instantly knew it was Serena hidden in there and felt her heart brake for her daughter who must have witnessed the whole thing.

Meanwhile Serena was curled up in a ball on the floor of the cupboard watched her father abuse her beautiful mother. She saw the blood her mother had spit out and how she could no longer stand up due to the probable concussion her abusive father had caused. She saw him throw her to the floor and could no longer hold out a cry quickly she clamped her hands over her mouth but it wasn't quick enough. Her mother shot a quick glance towards to cupboard and Serena knew that she had been found out. She hid her head in her knees and blocked out the sounds she heard from outside.

Ilene turned her attention back to Ken as he walked back to the bottle of Jack Daniels and skulled the last splash of liquid from it, she tried to move but coughed in her struggle and fell back towards the ground with a thud. Just the reminded that she was there seemed to once again set Kenneth off and he smashed the empty bottle against the wooden table. The sound of the bottle smashing made its way to Serena's ears and she jumped slightly and feared for both herself and her mother.

Ken stalked over towards Ilene with the bottle neck clenched in his hand, he paused about a meter away and once again watched her, this time however it was like a predator watched its prey just before it was about to pounce. She backed up against the wall and shielded her face and head as well as she possibly could. He clenched his teeth and peered over at her, his breath reeking of alcohol and his vision was blurred. He threw the bottle on her direction with such force that it threw him off his feet, thankfully due to his drunken state it didn't hit her, although it smashed near her on the wall and as it shattered the pieces of glass imbedded themselves in her once soft clean skin.

"Please stop this Ken; there is no need for this." She begged, she was over keeping her last shred of dignity; this was not something her daughter needed to witness although she was positive this would have scarred her for life and ruined her relationship with her father.

"Shut up you bitch. You really need to learn your place, and tonight I plan on teaching you where you belong."

He stalked up to her and grabbed her hand and dragged her to him; forcing her to once again stand. She shot a quick glance towards the door of the cupboard which thankfully was right next to the door to the kitchen so Ken thought that her fearful glance was looking for someone to help.

"Don't worry baby, no one will interrupt us, I pay everyone enough to mind their own business for exactly this reason. So now you'll either give me what I want or I'll take what I want from you."

Her bottom lip shook with fear.

"K...Ken...ok...please...we can do whatever you want...just...please...not here...lets go up to our on Kenny." She tried to grad him towards the door but he pulled back angrily.

"NO! I want it here and now and we are not going anywhere..."

She looked around her, willing for someone to come and save her or at least her daughter.

"Please Kenny; you can have whatever you want, just let's go to our room."

His face went red again as he hit her in the stomach making her double to the ground.

"Don't not argue with me woman."

With that he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked over to the table where her roughly threw her down onto the top and ripped off her once white blouse, now splattered with blood. She cried with pain as his hands pulled her skirt upwards and he shoved two fingers forcefully into her causing her to cry out in pain.

"Come on stop making such a fucking fuss you stupid bitch. We both know you like it rough no enjoy it, because we know you want me."

His harsh words and even harsher actions made Serena cry in the cupboard, with tears streaking down her face she watched through the crack in the door as her father raped and abused her mother. All the while her mother lay on the table, a faint cry would come from her mouth every now and then but she had given up fighting knowing it would do no good. Occasionally he would hit her again, and on several occasions he would stop his vigorous thrusting into her and just punch at her face or her stomach for a while till she once again stopped crying.

The entire time Serena sat in the cupboard and cried, blocking her ears from the horrendous sounds and closing her eyes with her head buried in her knees.

* * *

I was going to keep going but I figure thats enough for one chapter. This is something I feel very strongly about and this was a difficult chapter for me to write which is why it took so long to get out. I hope you all like it. I have now finished school so I should have more time to write although until the end of November I still have to study for exams so they will occupy most of my time as will my friends, but writing calms me so I promise that to make up for taking so long with this one I will have the next one out asap. Remember I love review, whether they are good or bad, it shows where I am going wrong and probed that im not just writing this for myself, please read and review my other fic as well, although I have major writers block with it at the moment. Hugs. Heaven Sent Angel


	6. When in need

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did but I don't, nor do I own any of the characters from the show, but I am bound to add others that come from my warpped imagination so they DO belong to me, as does this story line.

* * *

**Not What I Seem**

**Chapter six**

Serena sat curled up on the white lounge chair in her room. There was piano music coming from her stereo and a warm bubble bath was filling up as she sat deep in thought.

'I shouldn't have made him leave so quickly'

**#FLASHBACK#**

"Sere…what's wrong?"

She blinked to regain her focus as he pulled her from the horrendous memory of her childhood trauma.

He had a worried look on his face, and she instantly knew he cared for her.

More then any man ever had.

Enough to possibly, one day, love her.

Too much.

She pushed her chair out from under him and flashed him her brilliant smile that she knew from experience no man ever said no to.

Darien knew when she smiled at him that something had changed. She had stoped using that smile after he had joined her in the shower earlier that morning.

"Darien, I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm tired, you wouldn't mind if we cut our evening short now would you?"

She didn't look at him; instead she stared at the floor, as if ashamed of what she was saying. He shrugged knowing that arguing with her was pointless he wouldn't get anywhere with her at the moment he may as well give her her space.

"Sure Sere, as long as you're sure you're going to be ok, I don't mind leaving you to get some sleep."

With that he pushed himself away from the table and went to pick up his plate,

"Just leave that Darien; the maid will clean up, just go."

He walked towards her and leaned in to kiss her goodbye, instead she turned her head and he kissed her cheek lightly.

She tried to ignore the hurt in his eye as she turned away from him.

"Goodbye Darien."

He gave a slight bow. "Goodbye Serena."

With that he turned his back on her and walked out of the room with out turning back.

'No man is to be trusted Serenity, don't ever fall in love, you are blinded to all common sense you once had inside your pretty little head. You don't need any man to lean on when you have faith in yourself. The only person you can ever trust is yourself…"

Serena eased herself slowly into the steaming bubble bath with these words going through her head. The final words her mother said to her as she died.

**#FLASHBACK#**

Serena silently pushed open the cupboard door and peeked out. Her father was gone; she didn't know how long she had been hiding or how long he had been gone for. Looking up she spotted her mother lying face down on the floor she had obviously fallen off the table some time ago but had no energy to move from the position on which she had landed.

Looking around for her father once more, the young Serenity sped out of the cupboard and ran to her mother. She sat down next to her and gently struggled to turn her. She heard her mother groan at being moved but with effort Serena had her mother lying on her back with her head resting on her lap.

Her clear blue eyes stared up at her young daughter, who had tears in her eyes. Her face showed stress as she gently lifted her bruised arm to place a fallen section of golden blonde hair behind her daughter's ear.

Serena sniffled as she took hold of her mother's now bloodied hand.

"Mummy…"

The tears were now streaming down her porcelain face as she watched her mother cough and try hard to hide her difficulty to breathe.

"Shhh…please Serenity, don't cry my beautiful daughter."

Hearing her mother's voice brought Serena back to her senses and she dried her tears and using her nightdress she tried to clean some of the blood stains off her mother's once beautiful soft skin. Ilene flinched as the soft material touched her skin and she coughed again making Serena pull back and look on with fear evident in her eyes.

"Darling, do not worry about me, this is what fate had planned for me, for now I shall be able to watch down on you and always guide you through life. Do not cry for me, but learn from what you have witnessed no man is to be trusted Serenity, don't ever fall in love, you are blinded to all common sense you once had inside your pretty little head. You don't need any man to lean on when you have faith in yourself. The only person you can ever trust is yourself."

She broke into a huge coughing fit and Serena noticed a tinge of blood on her hand where she coughed. She relaxed and closed her eyes.

Ilene died right there with her head on her daughter's lap and her hand being held by the one person in the world who loved her most.

Serena sat in the bath her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. She had cried an ocean of tears over the death of her mother, and never would she forgive her father for what he had done. Still she could not even think about the fact that he had gotten away with it.

In a way she thanked him, for he had shown her what men were like, between the two of them, her father and mother had taught her that she needed no one but herself and that men were just to be used then thrown away, just as her father had done and probably still did to all his whores he used while her mother was still alive.

They had an unspoken agreement, he realised that she knew he was responsible for her mothers' death, but Serena was realistic and knew that her father was way too powerful to allow himself to be held responsible by the authorities.

Eventually the water turned cold, the bubbles dissolved and the sunlight that filtered through the lacy curtained windows disappeared and was replaced by the silvery light of the moon. Serena blinked and shivered, she had long lost track of how long she had been sitting in the bath lost in her sea of memories but the cold brought her back to reality. Grabbing a fluffy white towel she stepped out of the bath and dried herself with the soft material. Wrapping a long white robe around her body she walked over to her bed and sat down as she dried her hair. She desperately needed someone to talk to but she had made Darien leave and wouldn't allow herself to trust him enough to tell him her story and Mina wasn't due back home till morning.

Picking up her phone she dialled Raye's number hoping the girl would be home.

Raye lay lazily on her couch flicking through channels on their small television, a bowl of warm popcorn on her lap and her mother sitting on the floor beside the couch, both waiting for the late night movie to start. The phone ringing startled the two out of their silence and Raye reached to pick it up, as her mother settled back down to enjoy the movie.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end of the line and Raye looked puzzled and tried again.

"Hello? Raye speaking."

This time there was a muffled sniffle on the other end before Serena spoke up

"Raye its Serena."

She sniffled again trying not to cry.

Raye sat up and walked out of the room with the phone in her hand headed towards her bedroom.

She was worried now, this didn't sound like the normal Serena they all knew.

"Sere, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

There was a short silence on Serena's end of the line before she replied.

"Raye are you busy tonight?"

"No, not really, I was only planning on lying on the couch watching movies all night. Why? What's wrong Sere?"

Raye was now sitting on the edge of her bed already thinking of what to take to Serena's with her, obviously the girl did not need to be alone tonight so she would go keep her company.

"Sere….."

Serena interrupted Raye's next question.

"I'm ok Raye, I…I…I guess I…I just don't want to be alone tonight…"

Still worried Raye walked around her room collecting bits and pieces to take with her.

"Its kool Sere, I'll be there in about half an hour, we'll have a girls night, I'm guessing Mina is still with Andrew, so we can talk when I get there if you like."

Serena smiled with a little relief, she knew she could always rely on her friends when she needed them.

"Thankyou Raye. See you soon."

With that the two hung up and Serena sniffled again.

Raye sat down again on her bed trying to figure out what could have gotten Serena so upset, no matter what the girl said it wasn't just that she didn't want to be alone tonight, she needed some serious cheering up and raye knew exactly what to do. She picked up the phone again and dialled a new number.

It rang only once before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lita? Its Raye."

The tall brunette was standing in her kitchen watching her oven closely waiting for her latest batch of cookies to finish cooking. With the phone held between he shoulder and her ear she mixed the next batch of muffins.

"Hey Raye, what's up?"

Raye could hear her mixing and new that Lita would be willing to help Sere.

"Ummm I just got a call from Serena, there's something wrong and she sounds like she needs some serious cheering up, I thought we should all go over there and keep her company for the night…if your not too busy that is."

Lita stopped mixing for a second, then picked up the mixer again and continued, not wanting to ruin her newest batch.

"Of course girl, pick me up and we'll take these muffins and cookies over to her, I'll call Amy and get her to meet us here if you want."

Raye smiled, leave it to Lita to have the perfect cure for whatever was up with Serena.

Raye hung up after talking to Lita for a bit longer and packed up some of her candles and incense, she figured that anything she could use to help Sere was worth it.

Lita hung up from raye and dialled Amy's number hoping the girl wasn't too busy to do some serious cheering up.

A breathless Amy answered the phone; she was running on her treadmill and watching a medical conference on her television.

"Hello, Amy speaking."

"Hey Ames it's Lita, are you busy?"

Amy turned the speed down a notch and kept running.

"Well that depends what you want me to stop my workout for Lita."

The two laughed.

"We're all going over to Serena's place, Raye spoke to her and there's something wrong so we're going to keep her company."

Amy turned the machine off altogether and walked towards her bedroom still breathing heavily.

"Sure thing Lita, I'll meet you at your place in about twenty minutes, I need to have a shower and then I'll leave. Is everything ok with her?"

Lita shook her head wishing she knew the answer.

"I'm not sure Ames, but Raye seemed to think she needed come cheering up. See you in twenty Ames."

Shortly after the three all piled into Raye's car and headed towards Serena's place. Lita held two huge plates, one full of many different kinds of muffins and the other with cookies galore. Raye had candles of every colour of the rainbow and incense as well as several bottles of alcohol to help Serena's mood. Amy had a box of DVD's, her entire collection on chick flicks with every hot male actor a girl could want. Everything was piled into the back seat with Amy as they drove into Serena's driveway, they looked upon the house, it never ceased to amaze them, it was bigger then all their houses put together and it loomed above them as the drove to the door.

There were no lights that could be seen from the front turned on and upon looking at her watch Raye noticed it was only 9:30. Fishing through her purse Raye found the key she always carried in case and pushed it into the lock opening the door and closing it silently behind the rest of the girls. Quietly they walked up the grand staircase, past the kitchen and up the hallway towards Serenity's suit of rooms. There was a quiet noise coming from one of the rooms and the girls walked towards it. Serena's bed was huge, it was a king sized and seemed to take up most of the room. Lying right in the middle, curled into a ball was Serena who was crying quietly, her sobs causing her body to shake and she continued to cry with her back faced to the door. The girls watched her, their hearts breaking to see their best friend in this state.

After a few moments, Raye could no longer handle just standing there watching, she rushed over to the bed and wrapped her arms around the girls tiny frame. Not seeming surprised at all, Serena curled up in Raye's' arms and rested her head on her chest, she seemed calmer knowing she was no longer alone, although the sobs still racked her body.

Lita and Amy watched for a few more moments, then placing the packages they were holding on the plush floor they followed Raye's actions and rushed towards the bed. The both crowded around the crying girl and held each other as Serena calmed down and slipped into am exhausted sleep. When the blonde was finally asleep Raye looked up worriedly at the other girls. Their normally bubbly, cheerful, sunny Serena, did not even resemble her regular self, her eyes had bags under them and she occasionally sobbed in her sleep, whimpering every now and then. Raye nodded at Amy as the girl got up and picked up the phone lying on the table next to the bed. She punched in a number and waited for the phone to be answered.

After a few rings it was answered

"Hello…?"

* * *

Hey guys I'm back finally. Exams are over! School is over! Now the only thing occupying my time is the endless search for a job to fill my days. So sorry to all my loyal readers who have been awaiting the next chapter here it is, and due to some major unexpected inspiration I am about 3 pages into the next chapter as well. Sorry to all who expected something major to happen, this is just sort of a filler chapter, the next one will be alot more exciting I promise, I'll get it up asap. Please Read and review I love hearing that Im not just writing this for myself. I don't mind if you flame, constructive critasism is always welcome.

Until next time guys  
hugs  
Heaven Sent Angel


	7. Whatever it takes

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did but I don't, nor do I own any of the characters from the show, but I am bound to add others that come from my warpped imagination so they DO belong to me, as does this story line.

* * *

**Not What I Seem**

**Chapter seven**

Street lights lit the streets as a dark figure walked slowly along the pavement. His ebony hair had fallen into his eyes as he stared at the ground upon which he walked hoping no one was in his way for him to bump into. Of course there would be no one there at this hour. Walking along the pavement, with nothing to light his way apart from the few cars that would pass every now and then.

His mind kept drifting to his angel, she had looked so sad at lunch, like she was lost in old memories. He hated that she was obviously hurting but would not let him close enough to help. Day by day he was falling harder for her, her smile, her eyes, and her laugh (although he heard it rarely), he loved everything about her.

"Darien."

He looked up searching for the owner of the voice calling his name and his eyes came upon the club. He was shocked at how long he had been walking but smile at Nephrite who had seen him and crossed the street to the door.

"Hey Neph, quiet night aye?"

The other man smiled at him and nodded.

"Yea Dare, it isn't usually this quiet, but considering the full moon, maybe it's a good thing. It usually brings out the weirdos."

The two laughed and they both wondered into the club where Malachite was behind the bar talking and laughing with Andrew. The two looked up and waved Darien and Nephrite over to them. Andrew smiled at his best friend noticing he didn't look too happy.

"Hey man. What's up? Haven't seen you since the club the other night. Saw you and Serena were hitting it off pretty well"

The other guys laughed and nodded at Andrew's comment.

Darien looked down at the comment and instantly the guys around him stopped laughing. Andrew put a hand on his shoulder and nodded in understanding.

"So it didn't go as well as you had hoped?"

The dark haired man shrugged and grabbed the drink that was placed in front of him and smiled in thanks to Malachite. Darien started to explain what had happened, he wasn't the sort of guy to kiss and tell so he skimmed over details that the others didn't need to know.

….

"…so yea she pretty much kicked me out, I thought everything was going great, she seemed really happy till we sat down to lunch"

#FLASHBACK#

_Darien knew when she smiled at him that something had changed. She had stoped using that smile after he had joined her in the shower earlier that morning._

"_Darien, I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm tired, you wouldn't mind if we cut our evening short now would you?"_

_She didn't look at him; instead she stared at the floor, he knew she was lying jus to get rid of him. He shrugged knowing that arguing with her was pointless he wouldn't get anywhere with her at the moment he may as well give her some space._

"_Sure Sere, as long as you're sure you're going to be ok, I don't mind leaving you to get some sleep."_

_With that he pushed himself away from the table and went to pick up his plate,_

"_Just leave that Darien; the maid will clean up, just go."_

_He walked towards her and leaned in to kiss her goodbye, instead she turned her head and he kissed her cheek lightly._

_It hurt him when she turned her head and when he looked back at her, he made sure she knew._

"_Goodbye Darien."_

_He gave a slight bow. "Goodbye Serena."_

_With that he turned his back on her and walked out of the room with out turning back._

The guys looked at their friend with sympathy in their eyes. They knew he had fallen hard for the girl he hardly knew.

Andrew patted his friend on the back and smiled reassuringly.

"Look man, I've known Sere for a long time now, you need to give her some space. There's more to her then can be seen and if you push her to much she will push you even further away. Slow down and give her time. I know she is known for breaking guy's hearts but after listening to what happened; it's obvious that she likes you. Give her a chance Dare, there's a lot you don't know about her, she'll come around, I'm sure of it."

Darien smiled back at Drew.

"Thanks man. You're probably right; I'll just give her some time."

He threw down another drink then stared at the empty glass sitting before him. Instantly it was filled and he swallowed it quickly.

"Alright guys, I'm outta here, have to get up early tomorrow, can't afford to sit here and get silly with you three, have a good night guys."

With that he walked out of the club and hailed a taxi. Unable to find his keys to his apartment he had the driver take him to Diamonds mansion for the night. He paid the driver and walked up the exquisite stairs and into the front door. He was greeted with the unfortunate sight of Diamond sitting on one of the large chairs waiting for him.

"Welcome home brother."

Darien smirked,

"You look unhappy Diamond, last night not go as planned?"

Diamond narrowed his eyes as he looked upon the young man he half considered a brother.

"Don't rub it in, she'll be mine, she just doesn't know it yet."

Darien laughed, the alcohol giving him more confidence then he would normally have around the older man. Diamond's family had given him everything and could just as easily take it all away and Darien could not risk that just yet.

"You think rather highly of yourself don't you Diamond, what if she doesn't want anything to do with you. Finally someone might see you for the asshole we all know you are."

Darien moved away from the door and further into the room, sitting down on the chair opposite he crossed his legs and looked at Diamonds reactions to his comment.

"You are on dangerous ground Darien, I always get what I want and this girl is no exception. She will be mine, just watch me."

With that he stood up and started to walk off leaving Darien.

Darien laughed again and stood up following Diamond into his office.

"I call your bluff. You'll never have her. Rumour is that she has fallen for someone else, she is out of even your reach so give up."

Diamond studied his brother in front of him, considering whether he was telling the truth or not. It was evident he had been drinking so he paid no attention to most of what he said, but he had become interested in the drunk mans babble once he started offering information on Serenity.

"I don't believe you Darien; go to bed before you fall down."

Darien shrugged and started to walk off.

"Fine then, your loss, I really don't care whether you get her or not. I was just giving you a heads up."

He walked out of the office and started up the soft carpeted stairs. He knew that he had drunk too much but he wouldn't allow himself to fall down until he reached the security of his soft bed. He turned at the sound of Diamond's footsteps coming out of the office.

"If you're right and she has indeed fallen for someone then I will find out when I try to spend more time with her."

Darien looked up in interest.

"I suppose so. Where are you going with this Diamond?"

The blonde smirked and walked up a few stairs so he was eye to eye with Darien.

"I'm saying that you're wrong and that Serenity will be no harder to get into my bed then any other whore I have bedded. She will love me and no other man will get in my way."

Darien shrugged, not wanting to show his knowledge of the man in love with Serenity.

"Fine then Diamond, good luck with that, you're on. You really should stop making bets you're gonna lose."

With that he turned his back once more and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Once within the enclosure of his room and walked into the shower and turned the hot water on and stood under the spray. Images of him and Serenity together flashed before his eyes and he let out a moan.

"Serenity."

He closed his eyes and let the warm water run over his naked body; soothing his nerves and making his head stop spinning. He knew drinking wasn't the best idea; it never really agreed with him but never really stopped him from doing it. He moaned again imagining himself under her hands, her name once again escaped his lips and he put his hand on the cold tap, turning the cold water all the way on her opened his eyes; shocked at the sudden change but needing it as his excitement was obvious.

He groaned and stepped out of the freezing water and made his way to his bed. Pulling on a pair of pants he lay on his bed and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

Diamond sat at his large desk in his personal office. Darien knew more then he was telling, although he thanked God that the guy was drunk. He doubted Darien would have told him anything otherwise. He let out a heavy breath and took off his suit jacket hanging it loosely on the back of his large chair. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. He picked up the phone and dialled the number, waiting for it to answer he poured himself a glass of scotch to calm his mind. He took a sip and the phone on the other end was answered.

"Hello?"

He cringed at the voice on the other end, wishing to god he didn't have to stoop to this level.

"Beryl?"

The sound of her name from his lips made him want to choke and he held back the desire to throw up.

"Diamond, I was expecting you to ring sooner. I'm guessing you want my help with the young Serenity Celeste?"

_I should have expected her knowing why I was ringing; this isn't going to be easy. _

"Hello Beryl, yes well your proposition caught my interest."

She laughed to herself on the other end. Of course she had known he was going to ring. He wanted Serenity and she wanted to bring her down. Nothing would please her more then to see Serenity squirm.

"How can I help you then Diamond?"

He smiled, Serenity was all his.

"Serenity left the club with a dark haired man the other night; I want to know who he is. I have it on good authority that our lovely Miss Celeste has fallen in love with him; take care of him Beryl and I will pay you whatever you want for your services."

She accepted him proposal and hung up the phone thinking to herself on the best possible way to find out information on Serenity. Flipping through the first few pages she scanned the names as they came up, groaning she skipped several pages and stopped when a name jumped out at her.

She smiled evilly as she thought of what was to come.

"Brilliant."

With that she dialled the phone. It was answered quickly by the person on the other end.

Not wasting anytime on introductions Beryl got down to business.

"Sapphire, I have a job for you…"

**#MEANWHILE#**

The clock read almost 5:00am. The talking has stopped hours before hand and they slept in shifts. Each girl took turns watching their sleeping friend. Long ago had she stopped tossing and turning and now slept quietly.

Outside the rain fell heavily, the night had become dreary and due to the storm they had been forced to burn candles all night.

A small moan stirred the four girls who jumped up and gathered around the blonde on the bed. Raye and Ami sat near her feet while Lita held her hand and Mina pushed her golden hair away from her face. The girls had called Mina once they realised how serious the situation had become, calling her home from her weekend away with Andrew gossip had been neglected due to worry about their friend.

**#FLASHBACK# **

After a few rings the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

The blonde yawned, although now late in the afternoon her and Andrew had spent the day in bed together and had both fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

"Mina, it's Ami, can you meet us at Serena's? There's something wrong and we need you."

Worry crossed the blonde's features as all signs of sleep disappeared.

"Of course Ami, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Picking up her clothes from around the room Mina dressed herself being as quiet as possible trying not to wake the sleeping form in the bed.

Walking over to the table in the middle of the room she picked up a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

_Dearest Andrew,_

_Sorry I was not here to see you wake. I got a call from the girls and there is something wrong with Serenity._

_I must go to her, she needs me._

_Thankyou for everything._

_I Love You._

_Mina_.

Signing her name she folded the paper and placed it on her pillow where she was sure he would find it when he woke. She rushed out the door and drove off towards the mansion where her cousin and best friend lived.

The rain started coming down by the time she arrived, and by the time she got inside her clothes were drenched right through. Her white dressing gown clung to her body heavily, like a second skin and her wavy blonde hair now hung limply down her back dripping on the carpet as she followed the halls towards Serenity's bedroom.

Not bothering to knock she opened the door to be greeted with the awful sight of Serenity tossing around on her bed, tears streaming down her face and three girls sitting next to her with lost looks on their faces. They had run out of ideas to help their friend. Ami had resorted to giving her a sedative and all they could now do was wait for it to take effect.

Dropping her bag she rushed to the girls' side. A tear made its way from her blue eyes. Brushing some hair from Serenity's face she asked the girls what happened.

"We just found her like this. She called me earlier asking for some company tonight and I thought we should all make a girls' night out of it."

**#BACK TO PRESENT#**

Mina was pulled from her thoughts as Serena stirred again. Her eyes blinked as she took in her surroundings. A yawn overtook her body as the last few hours of restless sleep caught up with her. She looked at the girls sitting around her on the bed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

They looked shocked at her question, as Ami handed her a drink while she sat herself up against a pile of fluffy pillows.

* * *

OMG!!! I'm alive and have finally updated. I'm SO SO SO SO sorry that it has taken me so long. I know I promised quicker updates but that horrible writers block came back and it took a while for me to come up with something to write. I know it isn't as long as I like my chpaters to be but unfortunatly it can't really be helped. I hope you all like it, I might revise it but for now it will stay.

Please review. I live on reviews and everyone who has reviewed had fueled my ambition to update. If I don't get enough I'm just going to leave it because it is taking alot of effort to update this when it seems as if very few people are reading.

Anywayz next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it out. R&R pretty please.

Hugs

Heaven Sent Angel


End file.
